The 130th Hunger Games
by TheGrammarHawk
Summary: The Capitol has regained control of Panem, much to everyone's horror. President Scorch has decided to restart the Hunger Games. SYOT. Will your tribute make it all the way? Anything can happen, when I get involved! Hold onto your seats, folks, because these tributes are in for a wild ride. Rated T for violence and swearing. This IS the Hunger Games for a reason. *CLOSED*
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Hunger Games

...

"This foolishness is over."

The drums rung out.

"The Capitol has regained control, after twenty more years of war."

The crowds roared.

"I, President Scorch, hear by dub this the start of…"

The people in the Districts watched their T.V.s in horror.

"The 130th Hunger Games!"

People around the nation of Panem groaned. Parents and frightened youths wept. It was their old nightmare coming back to haunt them, though few people alive had witnessed Hunger Games. They had all, however, passed down the stories.

President Scorch, a tight-lipped lady with long orange hair up in a bun, and cold green eyes, smiled cruelly at the cameras. "We have taken this time to rebuild. We killed the war 'heroes' Katniss and Peeta Mellark. We killed their children. And their grandchildren. The Capitol has complete control. There will not be another uprising. There will be no more wars. Tomorrow we shall draw names for each District. Good luck."

She ended sarcastically, and gave a little wave before the cameras turned to the cheering Capitol crowds.

Everyone in the Districts of Panem sunk into despair. It was over.

The Hunger Games were _back_.

...

**AN: And so it begins! This is a SYOT. I will NOT take any tributes in reviews. I will ONLY accept tributes in PM. The form for tributes is in my profile, at the BOTTOM. I need AT LEAST ten tributes to begin. I will probably want more, though. Good luck, and may the odds be EVER in your favor!**


	2. Chapter 1: District 1 Reapings

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Hunger Games

...

Hazel's POV

"HAZEL! WAKE UP, IT'S REAPING DAY!"

I felt Adrian throw a pillow at me. I heard Pallas still snoring.

"Shut the hell up Adrian, I'll be ready." I muttered.

Yeah, I'm an orphan. I live at the Career Academy, rooming with Adrian and Pallas. You see, our mayor decided to make this place when he decided that the Capitol was winning the war. We three have been trained – along with some other kids – for all this time, ready to renew the Career Pack in the Games. So when President Scorch announced the return of the Games yesterday, we knew we were ready.

I threw on a red t-shirt, black pants, and a matching jacket. I'm not going to volunteer; I'll wait a few more years, thank you very much.

I brushed my dark hair while looking in the mirror. I hoped that I'd get taller in the next few years. Hardly anyone my size wins the Games.

"Hurry up Hazel, Pallas and I are leaving!" What a lying bitch, Pallas woke up _after_ me.

I walk out, "Shut up Adrian, I'm ready."

We walk down to the square. I join the area for fourteen year-olds.

Our escort appears. "Hello, hello! I'm Perlina! Your escort! Shall we start with the girls, hmm?"

She reaches forward and picks out a name. I see all of the older girls looking excited.

"Hazel Cassida! Any Volunteers?"

Nobody volunteers for me. Of course. Nobody volunteers for the poor orphaned outcast.

I walk up on stage, and stand next to Perlina. I fold my arms and scowl at the parents, all of them look at me sadly like I'm a defenseless little girl. Stupid happy parents with their perfect families.

...

Nial's POV

I wake up before my parents, it's Reaping Day after all. I slap on some khakis and a plain shirt.

Everyone is so stupid! Why would you _want_ to volunteer for this? I mean, I'm twelve, so duh, I'm not going to. And I won't when I'm eighteen either! _Idiots_.

And yet that's what everyone calls me!

I leave the house without waiting for my parents. I just want to get this over with.

I'm one of the first few here. I get my blood drawn and stand with my age group.

I watch as the escort, Perlina, draws the girl. Hazel Cassida, and no one volunteers for her. I see why, she's rather mean to some people, not to mention she's an orphan. She lives at the Career Academy and everything. She's ready for the boy.

"Nial Falls!"

Wait. What? WHAT?

I let out a strangled cry, burying my face in my hands.

No one's volunteering! No one! I'm going to the Games!

I continue to cry, unashamed, for these Games are CERTAIN DEATH for an untrained twelve year-old!

I feel a bunch of people shoving me up.

I just stand there, on stage, still crying, not willing to look at the people who wouldn't vouch for me.

I hear Hazel whisper "You're going to die, kid."

Perlina sounds a bit nervous when she says "And there you have it! Hazel Cassida and Nial Falls, the District One tributes!"

It's time to start the nightmare.

...

**AN: And so it begins! I will try to go in order with the Reapings and, well, everything else. I hope to get this updated soon! And sorry if the chapters are too short for your likings!**


	3. Chapter 2: District 2 Reapings

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Hunger Games

...

Arachne's POV

I hear noises. I sit up abruptly.

It's Reaping Day. Yesterday President Scorch told us so. I hate her. I hate the whole damned Capitol.

My parents died in the war. I've been fending for myself ever since. I'm tan because of how much time I spend outside. I'm skinny because, well, I haven't always been able to get food.

I run a hand through my black hair, hoping it will be good enough. I rummage through my home (Can you even call an alley a home?) and pull out my black dress. It's got spider webbing on it. Spiders are, honestly, probably my best friends. They're so sweet!

I get up and dress. Then I fade into the crowd. I feel people move away from me, the poor orphaned girl who lives on the streets. They don't remember my name. But they will today.

Why? I'm going to volunteer. I need to change my life.

I go stand with my age group, the fourteen-year-olds. The escort appears. He smiles, and waves at us. Idiot.

"Hello, hello! I am Cameron! Ladies first, lovelies!" He goes and pulls out a girl's name. But he doesn't make it that far.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I scream, running up stage.

Cameron looks a little put out by my webbing. I smile. "I'm Arachne Web." He nods. "Congrats Arachne…"

...

Charm's POV

Ah. So this is what the Hunger Games are to be like. I'm kind of glad that the Capitol won the war, they reinforced the Peacekeepers, and my father is the Head Peacekeeper. So now, I'm the most important child in town.

I go to my mirror. My hair is perfect. My clothes – a lovely white shirt, blue blazer, and tie – are perfect. _I_ am perfect. As always. I flash a smile to myself before leaving.

I walk through the District – making sure none of these _commoners _touch me and my glory. I make my way to the seventeen year-old age group. Stupid _boys_ they should be nowhere _near_ me!

A strange girl named Arachne volunteers. She's that odd spider girl father talks about. He doesn't like her. I'm glad that she'll die.

And then Cameron smiles and reaches into the boys' ball. "Charm Princeton!"

I smirk. "Someone, volunteer." I say loudly. No one does. "Volunteer!" I yell, upset. My father panics and joins my yelling. "VOLUNTEER!" I scream.

People are smirking – _laughing_ at me! Me? _Moi?!_ No! No! This cannot be happening!

I feel a couple of people dragging me up on stage. Cameron shakes my hand. Arachne – that little bitch – is smirking at me. She extends a hand for me to shake. I look at Cameron, and he nods.

I think I just puked a little in my mouth. I take her hand. I shudder when I feel something crawl on my wrist.

I squeal. A large spider is crawling on my person! Oh my gosh!

I flick it off. I hope this freak dies fast.

...

**AN: What do you all think of Arachne and Charm?**


	4. Chapter 3: District 3 Reapings

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Hunger Games

Check out the other people who made Tributes' profiles! They may have Games of their own to sign up for! ;)

...

Charly's POV

"Charly! Wake up!" Jake. Of course.

I sit up shakily. I feel something around my leg. Isac. He's so scared for me, ever since yesterday. He's only five so he doesn't really understand what the Games means, but he's smart enough to know they're bad.

I'm just glad Jake and Robbie aren't a year younger – they're twins, nineteen. If they were eighteen, either of them could've been Reaped. And the possibility that one of them _and_ I could be in the Games? I don't think Isac or Dad would live through it. So it's just me.

I pull on a pretty purple dress and some boots. I brush out my brown and red hair, and leave it down for once.

"Charly…?" It's Isac. He sounds tired.

I walk back out, and pick him up. "Hey kid, don't worry about me." "You look like death." He teases.

I smile and take him out of my room. We walk into the kitchen, where Jake, Robbie, and Dad are sitting, eating slowly.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

We all leave. They stand with the other parents. I'm the only one going in. I stand with the fifteen year-olds. I watch as the escort appears.

"Hello, I am Lila! Shall we start with the girls?"

She plunged her hand in. She smoothed the paper out. "Charly Ressy!"

My face draws tight. I feel like hot, searing claws are tearing me up inside. I force myself not to cry.

I slowly walk up. No one volunteers.

My throat burns. I want to win. But can I, can I really?

…

Seven's POV

I hear Jinx yelling for us all to wake up. Today the tributes will be Reaped.

That's bad for my family. Of me and my six siblings, four of us are in the Reaping.

And do you know what? Lucky me, I'm the youngest. I'm only thirteen.

I get dressed in my blue-button up and black shorts. I smooth my hair down. I guess I look okay.

I walk downstairs and see that I'm the last one up. Everyone's here but Nique, Mom, and Dad.

But Nique was kicked out and Mom and Dad are dead. Go figure.

We have July, my oldest sister, and her husband, Jinx, making breakfast. We have Choux playing with his strange little bug collection – I'm surprised he hasn't left for work yet. We have Muncher, who keeps staring at July and Jinx hungrily… he almost ate part of my arm once. Long story.

We have Gaige, who's looking nervous – not only about Choux's bugs, but the Reaping. And Minda, she's hardly touching the toast she made for herself. She could be Reaped today too.

And then there's me. I really, really hope I'm not in the Games. I'll die, especially if there is _any water involved whatsoever_.

You see, when I was little, there was an accident. Long story short, now I have a robotic right arm. And that will probably short out and kill me if it touches water… yay.

So I sit down and eat with everyone, quietly. Well, of course, July, Choux, Muncher, and Jinx are talking up a storm… but if Gaige, Minda, or I open our mouths to speak… this food's coming right back up.

"It's time to go!" July says nervously, clapping her hands.

We all stand rather slowly, and walk slowly. We know it could be likely that at least one of us – if not two of us – are Reaped. Two girls, two boys.

Gaige and I separate and go to the boys' side. I stand with the thirteen year-olds while Gaige is with the seventeen year-olds. I watch as Minda joins the sixteen year-olds and then – I see Nique.

What to say about Nique? She's… not like the rest of us. July kicked her out a while back when she turned eighteen. She's been blaming all of us for our parents' deaths… especially me. I think she may have lost it a little. We haven't heard from her since. Guess she got a boyfriend to take her in. Or something.

I watch nervously as Lila calls out "Charly Ressy!" I breathe. It's not Nique or Minda. Minda flashes me a smile. She's so relieved. She hasn't given us such a genuine smile for a while. She's normally up in her room playing with her hair, or make-up, or clothes. I don't know! Girl stuff.

Then Lila calls out the boys' name. "Seven Sizer!"

I pause before giving a confident smile (for my family) and I walk up. I knew this would happen! I knew it'd be one of us! So why not me, the unluckiest one? Sometimes I think my name's stupid. 'Seven' for me being the seventh child and for good luck. Well, Mom, Dad, see where that got me?

Let's see if I have what it takes.

...

**AN: What do you all think of Charly and Seven?**


	5. Chapter 4: District 4 Reapings

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Hunger Games

Check out the other people who made Tributes' profiles! They may have Games of their own to sign up for! ;)

This chapter may blow your minds... Because I get very creative when people give characters... :)

...

Via's POV

"WAKE UP LOSER!"

Crap. It's time for Reaping. I wish Joni would shut up; we're twins so we share the room. We're sixteen, and our brother Ronal is eighteen. I kinda hope he isn't picked. But whatever.

I get dressed in a _beautiful_ blue dress that ought to dazzle the Capitol if I get picked. It's tight and covered in sea pearls. Take that, Capitol.

I sneak out of the house tying my black hair in a braid as I run. Don't need my hair to catch on anything.

I get into the line with the other sixteen year-olds, and a few minutes later, Joni appears near me and looks like she's going to bitch about something. I guess she forgot that was my job.

"You left without saying good-bye to Ronal, Dad, and Mom! What is _wrong_ with you?" She smacked me.

I growled at her, "Just shut up and let's get through this."

The escort appears. "Hello, hello! My name is Hinda! Let's start with our ladies!" She dunks her hand into a big ball full of paper.

"Via Carell!"

Oh God! I can't believe it…

I walk up on stage, smiling awkwardly. I kind of give a half-smirk. I probably look stupid.

May the odds be ever in my favor.

…

Alex's POV

"Aleeeeex?" Came the soft impatient voice.

I groan, blinking open my eyes. Luna. Her little face peers up at me.

"Are you going to volunteer?" "Heck no, why would I?" "I dunno…"

I sit up, looking at her, "Hey, go make sure Grandma's awake, okay?" She smiles up at me, "OKAY!"

I envy her as she runs off. She has no clue what the Games are like. Grandma, however, knows better.

Grandma isn't quite… right. You see, she's a Victor. From a long time back.

My family isn't the best with the Capitol… My mom named Luna after my father's mom, Grandma. But we learned from Grandma yesterday that… Luna isn't her _real_ name.

She has gone by Luna Stone for all these years. Turns out, her real name is _Annie Odair._ It used to be Annie Cresta, but she married Finnick Odair… another Victor. Who died in the war.

Grandma turns out to be smarter than she appears… she changed the family name to Stone, and kept us safe. Her friend Katniss died. And her kids, and grandkids. Well, I'm alive. Thanks to her.

So to anybody else, I'm Alex Stone. But to Grandma… I'm Alex Odair.

I dress in my jeans and a blue shirt. I walk out of my room, to see Grandma and Luna waiting for me. Grandma nods at the door. We leave.

I finally stand with the fourteen year-olds. I wait. Hinda, our escort come out. She draws Via Carell. She looks tough, up there, smirking.

Then she takes the boy's name. "Justin Mellbar!"

Oh no… Justin didn't even come to the Reaping. You see, he's sick… Autistic. Before I know it… I hear a strangled voice saying "I VOLUNTEER!"

It's my own.

...

**AN: What do you all think of Via and Alex?**


	6. Chapter 5: District 5 Reapings

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Hunger Games

Check out the other people who made Tributes' profiles! They may have Games of their own to sign up for! ;)

I love you my little reviewers! Cookies for all of you good little readers! *passes out cookies*

...

Andrea's POV

I wake up with a jolt. My parents sleep in late, so it's not like I have the luxury of them waking me up.

Today is going to be awful… scary even. I don't want to be Reaped! What if I am?

Yes, I'm eighteen. Yes, I'm tall enough that my eyes are cut off of my mirror. But this is terrifying!

I grab my green shirt and jeans. I brush all the way through my long red hair. My brown eyes show how tired I am. I tie up my hair with a long gold ribbon. There! I look nice and presentable.

I leave, and I know my parents will get there soon after me. Why not let them sleep in? Let their nightmare start later? It's really the nicest thing I can do for them.

I join the line, rubbing where they took my blood. Like, really, that is so creepy! I don't like the Peacekeepers… they look cruel.

I watch as a weird man with blue hair appears. "Hello! I am Cress, and I am here to be your lovely escort!" He smiles a bad, fake smile. It looks strained.

"Ladies first!" He dives his hand in.

"Andrea Walf!"

I scream, and run back the way I came. I don't want to go to the Games! I push through other kids, crying a little. Peacekeepers are running towards me.

I just make it to my parents when a shot rings out.

It hits Dad.

I let out another scream, sinking to my knees.

I don't want this! I want my Dad back! THEY KILLED HIM! AND NOW I'M STUCK IN THE GAMES!

I had one year to be Reaped. _One year!_ And I managed to _get Reaped!_

…

Aaron's POV

I hear my mom yelling for me to get up. Yay, today's Reaping day. Did you hear the sarcasm there?

I pull on my jeans and a black shirt with "District 5" on it.

I bet my District would love to see me gone. They think I'm weird because I'm gay. If only they got the chance to know me, they'd know I'm really a nice guy.

I look in the mirror so my mom won't fuss. She says a lot of people love my eyes, and the shade of green they are.

But I don't have time to dawdle, unfortunately, I have to go.

My mom and I hurry to the center of the District, seeing everyone else is already there.

I go to stand with the other sixteen year-old guys. They look at me shiftily. I watch as the escort, Cress, comes out.

Then a horrifying show happens. Andrea Walf, a nice girl, gets Reaped, and she tries to run. They kill her father. I feel so, so, so bad for her right now.

Cress looks like he isn't sure what to do now. He moves self-consciously to the boys' ball. "Aaron Niall…"

Yikes. Looks like it's me! But I have to stay strong for my mother.

I walk up the stage, and stand next to Andrea, who's shaking. I give her arm a slight squeeze. Maybe we can be allies in the Games?

I think that would work well for us.

...

**AN: What do you all think of Andrea and Aaron?**


	7. Chapter 6: District 6 Reapings

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Hunger Games

Check out the other people who made Tributes' profiles! They may have Games of their own to sign up for! ;) (Especially StevenATBakugan and Soul-14, that I know of. Give them tributes too! You amazing people filled all 24 spots in NINE DAMN HOURS!)

...

Andale's POV

I wake up late. I can hear Ana sleeping beside me. She's only nine, but she's a strong little trooper.

We live on the streets, Ana and I. I found her when she was five and I was eleven. Ah, well… let's hope I don't get Reaped. It would be just our luck.

I grab a shirt (it's stained, of course) and this sorry-looking skirt that seems to have been peed on. Hey, it's not like we live in a mall, am I right?

I gently shake Ana awake once I see how crowded it's getting. "Come on, Ana, it's Reaping Day. I have to go. Are you coming with?" She nods sleepily.

I pick her up and start walking even though she's half asleep. My stomach growls. It's been a while since we've ate. Luckily, I put in my name quite a few times for tesserae, so we'll be set for a while.

A freakish looking lady with bright, _hot pink_ hair appears. "Hello everyone, I'm Bubla! Welcome all to the Reaping for the 130th Hunger Games! As we love to say, ladies first!"

She grabs a slip of paper. "Andale Preen!"

What? No! I can't leave Ana alone! Please, please, someone volunteer…

I slowly walk up stage. At least Ana will get all of my tesserae, maybe she'll survive for a while yet…

Then again… I can try to win. And then I'd get a house for us to live in, and money, and food…

I can do this.

…

Blaise's POV

I wake up when something heavy drops on my stomach.

"Blaise, it's Reaping Day!" Gretchen, my little sister squeals in my ear.

She doesn't understand, of course. Uncle Remus wouldn't tell her.

"Go get Uncle Remus, Gretch," "He's already up! He was yelling for me to get you!"

Oh great. He's already in a foul mood. I let Gretchen go get breakfast while I dress in normal slacks and a green shirt.

I walk to the front door, and I see Uncle Remus and Gretchen are waiting for me. Uncle Remus looks just like me, white-blonde hair and amber eyes, tall and pale.

"You're wearing your mother's ring on a leather necklace?" He says spitefully. I look him in the eyes and nod.

We go. There are a lot of people today. By the time I reach the fifteen year olds, we're pressed up against the people watching.

I'm pressed right up against Uncle Remus. Gretchen's run off to a friend. He smiles at me evilly. I hate him _so _much.

I watch as a girl, Andale Preen, gets Reaped. I haven't seen her around. And orphan, maybe? Bubla calls out I name I don't recognize for the guys, either. It seems to be a twelve year old. I feel bad but I don't want to leave Gretchen alo-

"I VOLUNTEER!"

Wait, what? The was right next to me and yet… everyone's looking at me, even Uncle Remus.

Wait. He _didn't!_ He _must have!_ Uncle Remus looks like me… if not paying direct attention, sounds like me… he's _right next to me…_

He volunteered _me!_

I walk up on stage, glaring at him scornfully. Bubla looks at me, smiling. "What's your name?"

"Blaise. Just Blaise." "Alright, Blaise welcome to the 130th Hunger Games! May the odds be _ever_ in your favor!"

Uncle Remus better damn hope I die in these Games.

...

**AN: What do you all think of Andale and Blaise?**


	8. Chapter 7: District 7 Reapings

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Hunger Games

Check out the other people who made Tributes' profiles! They may have Games of their own to sign up for! ;) (Especially StevenATBakugan and Soul-14, that I know of. Give them tributes too! You amazing people filled all 24 spots in NINE DAMN HOURS!)

...

Jenny's POV

I woke up late, I was going to say 'Good luck' to James, my amazing boyfriend, but I won't have time. I make sure not to wake up my little brother, Keith, before the Reaping. He's only eleven so I don't have to worry about him yet.

I slip on a nice blue dress my mother got me last year. I rush out, not wanting to prolong the agony of Reaping Day.

I get to the area for seventeen year-olds. I notice my parents and Keith have arrived in the crowd. I give them a confident smile.

Our escort looks like a nutcase. A _huge_ purple afro with red glitter in it. And it's a _dude_. "Welcome all of District 7! Let's get started, no dilly-dallying!" He shoots his hand in lightning fast and reads off of the paper.

"Jenny Jets!"

I nearly faint. I can't believe it! I was Reaped!

I shakily walk on stage… I can't do this. But I will try. For James!

…

James' POV

I grab my black shirt and shorts, not waiting for my dad to wake up. I want to make sure Jenny's okay; she seemed just a little freaked out yesterday.

But when I walked down to the center of town, which was surrounded in a circle by trees (since we're Lumber, of course) she wasn't there yet. I guess she must have over slept. That's okay though, I'll live without.

I get in line with the eighteen year-olds. None of them look nervous, and neither am I. Yeah, I'm short for eighteen. But heck, I'm strong! I've been raised chopping down some of the toughest trees out there! I am not to be underestimated.

Finally, I spot Jenny. I try to catch her attention but she seemed to be more focused on… damn…

That's a funky looking escort.

Like, really? I've seen strange things going on up in the Capitol, but… damn.

That's when he calls out Jenny's name. Something just broke inside of me. She looks sick when she walks up.

She slowly catches my eye, and she smiles bravely. I see her whisper "for you".

When suddenly Ranly – the escort, I think – calls out another name.

"James Jek!"

A huge smile widens on my face as I run up to meet her. I clasp her hand and kiss her. We will find a way to win.

Together.

...

**AN: What do you all think of Jenny and James?**


	9. Chapter 8: District 8 Reapings

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Hunger Games

Check out the other people who made Tributes' profiles! They may have Games of their own to sign up for! ;) (Especially StevenATBakugan and Soul-14, that I know of. Give them tributes too! You amazing people filled all 24 spots in NINE DAMN HOURS!)

Honestly... this may be my favorite District, tribute wise. I really like Kay (because she's a tough chick who swears a lot, and I'm used to writing with Cometflight525's OCs) and I love Nix (because of his 'disability' and I just roll with that kind of thing). This is the strangest pair out there. Probably. ;)

...

Kay's POV

"KAAAY!" "Kay!" Damn, I hate it when the twins attempt to harmonize. Rina's actually pretty good, but I'm pretty sure Allen's tone deaf. But I'm not in the mood to let it slide, today of all days.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yell, shoving them off the bed. I mean well, but they're just so _annoying_.

I sit up, running my hand through my black hair. It's gotten pretty long.

Rina smiles playfully, "Hey, we get it; you don't want to go to the Reaping! But deep inside it's because you're scared that any of us could get Reaped. We love you too!" She threw something on my lap and ran off with Allen.

Oh. God. What the hell did she give me? It's a butter-yellow dress with – pardon while I barf – _butterfly buttons_. Suddenly I have lost twelve of my years and am now five. Thanks, mom.

Not that I'm _completely_ ungrateful. This dress must have cost a lot. BUT I'M SEVENTEEN.

I groan, dragging it on. One day in this dress. Just one. I can do it.

I go through breakfast unharmed, no teases coming from Allen or Rina about how I look. Then again, few people in District 8 can make a jab about _that_.

I don't mean to sound full of myself, but I am very attractive. My long black hair is as soft as a kitten's fur. My green eyes are the shade of freshly opened leaves. My slightly pale skin simply glows in the moonlight, and my height makes the other girls jealous. I've had a few boyfriends… they have all been disappointing. I'm not ready for another one quite yet.

So, again, sorry if I sound like a bitch. But I don't care about what anyone else thinks.

I hurry them up and get us outside and to the Reaping. Our parents decided to go to work early. They didn't want to see if we got Reaped.

I take Rina with me to the girls' side. I watch and make sure Allen goes to the right place. He does. Rina goes to the fourteen year-olds. I find my section.

I watch as our idiotic escort with wild gold and green hair comes out.

"Hello lovelies, I'm Potrina! Welcome! Girls first!"

She reaches in and takes out a name.

"Kay Sudou!"

"What?" I yell aloud. "Oh, SHIT!" I smile as Potrina flinches at my language.

I walk up on stage, smiling confidently to Rina and Allen. Potrina stares at the hideous dress. "Oh… how quaint."

I've got this in the bag.

…

Nixie's POV

I wake up. No one bothers to try and wake me anymore. It wouldn't work anyways, given my 'condition'…

I'm deaf. I have been since I was seven. I've gotten pretty good at lip-reading though, and I can still talk. But I'm pretty much a social outcast.

I grab some brown pants and a nice mint-green shirt. I walk downstairs, and I notice everyone is eating breakfast slowly. Mom is trying to teach Dad a new sowing pattern – he's never been great at that. I think Tixxie and Dixie are fighting over who's better at some sport. Tixxie's the oldest and thinks she's _oh so special_ because her name has two x's in it. I think she's just insecure.

Dixie, is a bit of a bully. Even though she's four years younger than me, she still throws me around in sports.

Trixie – not to be confused with Tixxie – is Dixie's twin. She's nicer to me, for sure. But she's such a girl! She can't stand filth! Wimp!

Then there's Pixie. She's my favorite sister. She is a year younger than me, at fourteen, and smart. She studies well and I trust her most. I even talk to her sometimes. She's been a real help, she lets me watch her do schoolwork. It allows me to learn new words, even though I don't know how to pronounce them. She'll say them for me so I can watch her talk. It really helps a lot.

Tixxie's angry, and yelling something at me… "WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE WIMP!" I think…

She and Dixie grab me and drag me out the door. Last night, Pixie slowly explained to me what was going on. The Hunger Games were back, she said. Those awful stories our grandparents told us when we were little are true.

They all looked fairly nervous when they sent me off to join the boys. Tixxie went with the seventeen year-olds, Pixie to the fourteen year-olds, Dixie and Trixie went with Mom and Dad to watch – they're only eleven. I stood with the fifteen year-olds.

The escort chose Kay Sudou. I know her because she's gotten lessons from Mom, and now they are the best in town when it comes to our clothes.

I don't know what happened next. I guess I was kind of looking at Kay, and spaced out… and now everyone's staring at _me_.

They must have called my name. Okay. I probably won't last long deaf, though.

I walk up, humming nervously to myself. Normally it calms me down, even though I can't hear it. It's not working well this time.

I shake hands with Kay nervously. Her eyes widen and she mouths (whispers I think) "The _deaf_ kid."

That's right Kay; I'm one heck of a deaf kid.

Let's see how this goes.

...

**AN: What do you all think of Kay and Nixie (He goes by Nix but that's what people _call_ him)?**


	10. Chapter 9: District 9 Reapings

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Hunger Games

Check out the other people who made Tributes' profiles! They may have Games of their own to sign up for! ;) (Especially StevenATBakugan and Soul-14, that I know of. Give them tributes too! You amazing people filled all 24 spots in NINE DAMN HOURS!)

BTW, I also have a poll up! It's not related to this story at all, just check it out if you want!

...

Aermayliah's POV

I'm already ready for the Reaping. I look at myself in the mirror, smiling evilly.

My white hair his neat, bangs reaching my blood-red eyes. I love blood. It's the beautiful water of life… I just love it. I'm pale, sure, and tall for my age – I'm twelve. My hair's up, and I'm wearing a nice brown dress and flats. I'd rather it red.

You see, I'm getting in these Games. No, I'm not volunteering; if I did my strategy would be seen through very easily. I'm not _stupid_.

I'm a genius. I've done much. Did I mention my accessory? It's a bracelet… made out of my sister's bones! I suffocated her when she was a baby because mother died giving birth to her and _daddy_ loved her _more_ than me! His little angel!

Whatever. Now, I'm getting in the Games. I put in my name two hundred forty-five times for tesserae. I _must_ get in! To feel to warm, _lovely _blood on my hands… I can't wait.

I go down to the Reaping without _daddy_. His soul can roast in Hell for all I care.

We've got a bitch of an escort up there, flaunting around. "Happy Hunger Games everyone!"

She gets right to it. "Let's see… Aermayliah Sintach!"

I resist the urge to run up. Instead I let out a pitiful moan and slowly walk up, looking terrified. I hear people make pitying comments. Stupid fools, do you really think I would be afraid? No... I'll win these Games and I'll have pleasure having my hands covered in beautiful red blood!

…

Jawnri's POV

"Hurry everyone; we've got to get ready!"

Have you ever seen one orphan? Yeah, they're lonely and pitiful. Living on the streets – it's not easy. But have you ever seen a large _group_ of orphans? It's still pitiful, I guess, but hey, at least it's not lonely!

I'm one of the oldest in the group, we've got kids from eighteen – like Dortes – and we've got kids that are five and six. I guess you could call me the leader, even though I'm only seventeen, I really hold the group together. I'm good with the younger ones, in ways that others don't understand.

I clutch this leather cord with an ocarina on it. Ally Reynolds – another orphan – made it… I really like her, she's so nice. It was made in case one of us gets Reaped… and let's face it… my name is in there the most of the entire District, probably… three hundred seventy-four times. I had to support everyone! We're running low on food anyhow.

So even though I told Ally I'm just holding onto it… I'm probably going to take it in.

I watch as everyone scrambles to get ready. Everyone twelve or older is trying to look as presentable an orphan can, while also trying to watch everyone eleven and younger. I finally find the one person I'm looking for – Vect Raven.

He's sixteen, loud, and rather obnoxious – but he's my best friend.

"What's up Jawnri? Nervous about today like Jane?" Jane is Ally's twin, and Vect's girlfriend "No, Vect, I just want to make sure I look presentable. Do I?" He smirks at me, thinking this is probably a girly question.

He grabs my hair – it's long so I keep it in a ponytail – and tugs it. "Hey!" "Just checking…" He then flips up my bangs. They fall on the right side of my face.

He pulls a face, "Dude, gross, your scar is _bright green!_" "WHAT?" I yell, and I see worried looks from some of the younger ones.

Vect rolls his eyes, "Calm down! I'm kidding! You need to lighten up, Jawnri!" I sigh, he's right, I can't afford to become a nervous wreck now. "I know, Vect. Thanks for bringing me back down." He goes off, probably to comfort Jane. Finally, I think we're all ready.

That's when I hear a soft voice behind me, and I turn to see Ally smiling gently. "Jawnri…?" I'm startled.

"Yes Ally?" She smirks, "You've still got the token." "Oh." I give it to her, my hardened fingers touching her own gently.

What she does next catches me off guard. She kisses my cheek. "Good luck, I know what you did, and you'll need it." Then she turns, eyes a little sad, and walks off to a little kid who is having trouble with their shoes.

I touch my cheek. She kissed me! Oh my God, she kissed me!

But it's a little late for that now. Things have gotten much more serious.

We all walk as a tight, yet large, group. When we get there the eleven and ten year-olds lead the others to the side lines while we all get in line. Vect, being fast, is already in the sixteen year-old line while Dortes and I just get our blood drawn.

We look each other in the eyes. "Good-" "-luck." We smile. We've always been like that; we always know what the other is thinking and what they are going to say. We start walking to our separate groups.

That's when he whispers "Analyze them. Avoid them." My eyes widen and he leaves to stand with the eighteen year-olds while I'm stuck with the seventeen year-olds.

I know what he means instantly. I have a knack for analyzing others, I can tell easily who I should avoid and who might help me. It's a reason why I've been able to get a few jobs while the others can't. It might just save me if I _do_ get in the Games.

I watch as the escort calls out this twelve year-old by the name Aermayliah. I've seen her sometimes. She's always alone and she seems so scared… I feel bad and yet… there's something about her tone. She doesn't sound completely sincere in her fear.

"Jawnri Heave!" Oh, they've already called my name. I'm not surprised. Really, I'm not.

I walk up on stage, giving my friends a sad smile. I see some of them nod – Ally must have told them what I had done.

Dortes looks at me, nods, and then looks at Aermayliah. He wants me to analyze her.

But I already have. And I've come to a decision.

I'm avoiding her in the Games.

...

**AN: What do you all think of Aermayliah and Jawnri? (BTW, wenyigo, people have been asking how to pronounce 'Aermayliah')**


	11. Chapter 10: District 10 Reapings

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Hunger Games

Check out the other people who made Tributes' profiles! They may have Games of their own to sign up for! ;)

BTW, I also have a poll up! It's not related to this story at all, just check it out if you want!

(Thank you wenyigo! Aermayliah is pronounced er-may-lia)

...

Nyx's POV

I rose quickly and sat at the table. Mother and Father were attempting to scavenge some food. Zayne and Angeline are still asleep – wait, no. Zayne comes down, his dark hair clean and brushed, and he's carrying a still sleeping Angeline.

Ever since the Capitol started taking control again everything got harder here in District 10. The animals could feel the stress and it all went downhill from there, am I right?

We have to look nice for the Reaping, so I'm wearing a nice sleeveless black dress with white dots, black boots, and a lovely silver-white braided belt. My light-blonde hair's in a fishtail braid too. I didn't want to wear these but… Angeline insisted.

We manage to find and eat a few old chicken eggs. I hate to admit it but… I put in my name for tesserae. But… not enough to greatly increase my chances at getting picked, right? Whatever, I don't have to worry about that right now.

So then we all go down to the Reaping. Zayne stands with the seventeen year olds. I hang back with Angeline, she's only nine, so I want her not to get worried.

"Hey Angel, you ready to watch the Reaping?" She looks up at me with her big, blue-green eyes. She smiles sweetly at me. "Yeah, Nyx! I'm sure you and Zayne will be fine!" I squeeze her shoulders. We better be!

I go to stand with the fifteen year-olds. Some person who looks like they're on a sugar high – something that my dad says is just like me – comes on stage. He's practically bouncing and has spiky red hair, like a firework! "Hello, I'm Pin! I'm District 10's escort! Shall we start?"

He chooses a paper. "Nyx Willen!"

I can't believe it! No! I walk up stage, shock and hating the fact that I'm in the damn Games. But hey! Yeah, I'm not happy and frankly surprised that I'm in the Games, but there is still one thing left! I'm going to get back to my family by any means necessary!

And that means _any means_.

…

Manny's POV

I'm Manny Manly McMan.

I think my parents must hate me to give me that name.

I mean, who names their kid "Manny Manly?"

Just, why.

I'm really tough, but I'm scared of things like dust and spiders.

People call me a douche-bag.

I'm not sure if that's an insult or not. Oh, well.

It's Reaping Day! And I'm really strong so _I'm_ going to volunteer! Yay!

I'm already in the line for eighteen year-olds. Some girl, Nyx Willen, gets called up. She's kind of hot, for a younger girl. I wonder if she likes a guy with muscles…

Next they call "Zayne Willen." Huh. I wonder if they're related? Some little girl's crying in the crowd and the girl on stage – Nyx – looks shocked. Huh. I guess it's a kinda good thing that I'm volunteering then.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I yell. I run up stage. "What is your name?" Pin asks.

"Manny Manly McMan." "Seriously?" "Yes."

It's time to bring the man into the Games!

...

**AN: What do you all think of Nyx (Not to be confused with Nixie/Nix) and Manny?**


	12. Chapter 11: District 11 Reapings

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Hunger Games

Check out the other people who made Tributes' profiles! They may have Games of their own to sign up for! ;)

BTW, I also have a poll up! It's not related to this story at all, just check it out if you want!

...

Touko's POV

My mind's going at a mile a minute. The Reaping is today. I can't see anything good about it! That scares me!

A lot scares me, actually. I'm practically a social outcast. Some people don't like me because they find it socially unacceptable to find other females attractive. Not to mention my mother's dead anyways and oh yeah… I don't really talk. I can, and I do if I _have_ to but… that isn't often. My father says I am a… selective mute. But I don't mind! That means I get to listen to others!

My sister, Teza, has already taken me to the Reaping. She's eighteen. I'm fifteen. We watch as our escort appears, smiling joyfully.

"Hello, hello! Happy Hunger Games everyone! And may the odds be ever in your favor!"

She takes a name. "Touko Revine!"

Wait… what? Oh… oh my… there isn't _anything_ good about _that_! My knees give out and I start sobbing into my hands. I feel the rough hands of Peacekeepers grab me and haul me up stage.

This won't be fun.

…

Sirch's POV

I hung out at the Reaping pretty early, and now it's starting to fill up. I was the first sixteen year-old here.

Unfortunately I'm here early because I'm an orphan. My parents died a couple years back and my brother died in the war. So I'm alone now. But that's okay, some people here are fairly nice and pleasant here and they help me out. I get along fair enough. I still live in my parents' house, and do jobs out in the fields picking fruit, so I'm okay.

Finally the Reaping starts. Touko Revine is called. Poor girl, I feel for her. Then it's time for the boys.

"Sirch Lichen!" Oh great! Me!

I feel nothing but shock and slight fear as I walk up next to Touko, who's still crying. But I've got no gut-wrenching heart break as I have no family.

But perhaps that would be welcome, knowing people love me are watching and rooting for me.

I'll never know.

...

**AN: What do you all think of Touko and Sirch? ONE REAPING LEFT :O**


	13. Chapter 12: District 12 Reapings

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Hunger Games

Check out the other people who made Tributes' profiles! They may have Games of their own to sign up for! ;)

*sniff* Last Reaping!

Also... to those of you who have read Soul-14's 150th Hunger Games... you may find a character here... familiar... Anyone remember Delphi Lapworth? I'm sure you do! ;)

...

Savera's POV

I wake to the smell of bad cooking. What the hell is Wade doing!?

Wade and I live on our own. Wade's eleven, but he loves cooking. But he's actually fairly good for a kid… so what's that smell?

I run downstairs, just barely throwing on my pink dress and necklace. I hear a yell before I turn into the kitchen – "VIC WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

I dig my heels in, stopping before I enter the room. Vic? And that sounded like Delphi, his older sister!

I peek in. The first thing I notice is that Wade, with his dark brown hair in his eyes, is sitting at the table. Then I notice Vic and Delphi Lapworth – The younger more male one is holding a smoking pan, while the older, more responsible one was yelling at him, looking scared.

You see, Wade, Vic, Delphi and I – we're all orphans. We don't know what happened to our parents – they may have died in the war, they may not have. It's a mystery. But we still have their houses – we live right next to each other, albeit in a bad part of 12. We help each other out. Delphi watches after Wade and holds us together – she's quite the mother hen. Vic and I hunt and do work, and we trade and sell meat. Wade's still a kid, he lightens the mood – and he occasionally cooks. It's a nice system.

Delphi's hazel eyes peer through her black hair "Oh. Hey, Savera. I see you're up!" Vic blushes bright red. Interesting.

A few minutes later we're all sitting at the table. We eat in an awkward silence.

At least I know for sure Wade won't be alone. Only one of us, Delphi and I, can get Reaped. There's always Vic too…

Vic. He's a puzzle to me. He's so nice but so shy! He needs to toughen up a little.

I guess this is my messed up family now. It's a nice one.

We go down to the Reaping after breakfast. Wade went to the onlookers, Vic went to the boys, and Delphi and I went to the girls. I got in with the fifteen year-olds, she went with the sixteen year-olds. We watched as a crazy escort – everything about her was bright white – and she smiled and said "Welcome, welcome! Ladies first!"

She pulled out a name.

"Delphi Lapworth!"

Delphi? No! I can't… I can't… "I VOLUNTEER!" I yell, pushing through the crowds.

I get up on stage, panting. "What's your name?" "Savera Spectral."

What did I just do? Delphi and Wade are crying. They can't believe I volunteered? But I wasn't just going to let Delphi get sent to her death! She's done so much for us! But I've practically left Wade alone!

Now I have to get back. For Wade.

…

Vic's POV

I am a fool. Delphi and I came over to the Spectrals' house to make breakfast, and I immediately started burning stuff. That's me. I'm _so_ smooth. I sigh as Delphi helps me clean out the pan.

I'm only a fool like this around Savera. I like her a lot… but nobody has to know that. Delphi doesn't even know it!

Then we have breakfast in an awkward silence… which is just so bad. I mean, it was so awkward that we were all just standing there _knowing_ that one of us – me, Savera, or Delphi – could be Reaped. It'll probably be me. My name was in the most for the District, we do need food.

So we go down to the Reaping, and I get in line for fifteen year-olds.

And then my nightmare kicks up. They call Delphi's name. _Delphi's_ name. _My sister's_ name!

And then _it gets worse_. _Savera_ volunteers!

And then the one thing that could _possibly_ make it worse happens. "Vic Lapworth!"

Damn, shit just got real!

I bite my lip and walk up, ready to cry honestly. Savera doesn't look like she's breathing – she looks horrified.

I walk up and she smiles sadly at me. I flush, embarrassed and scared – for both of us.

I can safely say now that I'm not winning these Games. Not because I feel weak or anything.

Because if I die…

I'm going to be protecting Savera.

...

**AN: What do you all think of Savera and Vic? ALSO IMPORTANT! You have until the end of the Parade to update who you want in character alliances (only for your character(s)) and love interests! Careers must also say their updated alliances for when they split! PLEASE HELP ME OUT HERE!**

**AN2: This is actually what Delphi WOULD have looked like if she was D12... no more red hair and blue eyes LOL. Poor Delphi, she ges Reaped twice in parallel universes? How unlucky is she?**


	14. Chapter 13: The Arena

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Hunger Games

...

No POV

President Scorch walked in the room, and the Head Gamemaker – Lucila – whirled around. "Madam President! You are here already?" "Yes Lucila. Is the Arena ready?"

Lucila nods, looking nervous. "Yes… but it's very complicated."

Scorch smiles, "Oh, very good. I like complicated things. Do tell."

Licuila gulps, nodding. "Well," she takes out a piece of paper and draws a large circle, representing the whole Arena, and then drew another circle within it. "The middle of the Arena is a lake – it isn't very deep until you get to the very middle. Then it goes up to fifteen feet of water. The Cornucopia is in the middle of the lake, on a very small island." She drew an even smaller circle in the small circle. "It's just large enough for the Cornucopia – and it has a few feet of land for fighting and recovery." "I see. What else?"

"Well… the tributes come up on very narrow strips of land." She drew twelve thin lines in a circle around the Cornucopia, in the middle of the lake. "It's a little like the 75th Hunger Games. But better. They are a yard wide and ten feet long. Each strip holds the two people from the same District. The females will be positioned closer to the Cornucopia, while the males are closer to land.

"To encourage Team Members working together, we have marked the bags with numbers. There are twenty-four backpacks; twelve have weapons, and the other twelve have things like food, water, and blankets – that kind of stuff. However, you can only grab a backpack from your District, unless one District is killed completely. Then it's up for grabs. If you touch a backpack that _doesn't_ belong to your District – you are given a shock that stuns you from a minute to an hour.

"And the Cornucopia is a trap in itself. Same with the few strips of land. As soon as it turns seven in the evening, The Cornucopia seals itself, and the island sinks. As do the strips of land. The only way to survive is to be _outside_ of the Cornucopia – if you're inside of it, you'll run out of oxygen. Everything resurfaces and unseals at seven in the morning.

"Also, in the Cornucopia, there are five small bags – hard to find too – in them are small tubes of antidotes, a water-purifier, an alarm with multiple settings, and one has the best prize of all – heat-seeking night vision goggles. Whoever gets those has an immediate better chance of survival." President Scorch's eyebrows shot up. "That's amazing. And interesting, this shall be a Hunger Games to remember."

"I'm not done yet, madam." Lucila said. "Opposite the strips for Districts 1 and 2, there is nothing but barren desert. For 3 and 4, it's a mountain that's covered in snow with various caves and underground streams. For 5 and 6, it's a dense, normal, forest. For 7 and 8, it's a field – a grassland, with some fruit and flowers and streams – though some things may be poisonous. For 9 and 10, it's a muddy, disgusting, marshland. It's wet and has powerful suction. There may even be quicksand. A lot of rotten things there… But I really pride myself for the last section, near 11 and 12.

"It looks like a normal suburb – but it's basically a ghost town. Faded walls and flooring faded everything. Everything is old, it seems. Mold, insects, rats – nothing pleasant. But they're warm enough in the night. The place is also… dangerous. There is food, in the houses. Nasty food, and delicious food. Any food that looks and tastes good is poisonous. They'll get sick within an hour and die within the day – reaction times may vary. I did not put any medicine for that in the bags. Needless to say, anything that looks and tastes rotten is actually healthy and fine to eat – if they can get past the taste. It is very hard to see past this trick."

She looked at her boss, wanting to see approval. President Scorch smiled at her. "This is very good Lucila, _very_ good. I love it! This will be an interesting revival Hunger Games indeed."

...

**AN: What do you all think of the Arena? It's deadly indeed... the tributes better be ready!**


	15. Chapter 14: The Parade

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Hunger Games

...

Seven's POV

I'm getting onto my Chariot. We look so stupid, we're naked but for basic underwear and silver dust. Of course, I was told by my Stylist that I'd be the main attraction. Why? Because I actually am part _robot_. That doesn't make me feel good at all…

Charly is already standing up there, looking nervous. She takes my right hand – my special _robotic_ one, I notice with a fleeting pain – and pulls me up. Even though she's only two years older than me, she's at least a head taller than me.

She smiles gently, "Your arm's pretty cool." I try to smile but it's more of a grimace. "Thanks…"

She looks around, and groans. "Look at District One – Hazel and Nial? They're covered in jeweled, silky robes! They look amazing! And then there's District Two – Charm and Arachne? They look a bit like us but… not as shiny."

She's right. Charm and Arachne look like statues… But they still look better than us. More awkward, though. Charm looks like he's talking to himself and Arachne's smirking at everything he's saying… When she touches his shoulder, he screams like a little girl. A few people – Charly included – laugh a little. I smile.

That's when we start moving. I stumble and Charly steadies me, and as we pull out she whispers, "I can't believe I'm on National Television wearing only underwear and a bra…" I blush just slightly, but I have grown up with three sisters. I'm used to it.

We smile and wave. Charly looks a little shy, doing this, but that's okay. I see some younger Capitol girls blowing kisses at me… while I'm standing here in nothing but my underwear.

_"And here comes District Three Tributes Charly Ressy and Seven Sizer! Don't they look amazing in just their true skin?_" We both blush horribly, but luckily I doubt anyone will tell under this powder. _"It looks like they're gaining Sponsors from the younger folk out there!_" Oh, my God. Can this just end so I can go crawl away and hide?

…

Andale's POV

Blaise and I are standing in our Chariot. I'm quite a bit shorter than him, even though he's fifteen too. It's kind of awkward as we stand here, dressed like… well, we kind of look like… honestly, I don't know. It might be a road, or train tracks, or a type of vehicle… or someone who drives one. Honestly, the costumes aren't very clear.

We both seem to be naturally quiet people so we're just standing here… I wonder what Ana's thinking. Oh, I can't believe I got Reaped! I can't believe I left her! If I die… I let her down. That can't happen! I feel tears stinging the corners of my eyes. Blaise notices.

"What's wrong, Andale?" "Nothing." I say softly. "You're lying."

I stare at him. "I'm fine Blaise… why'd you Volunteer?" He scowls and looks away. I don't think he's going to answer, but I hear him mutter. "I didn't."

That's when the Chariot starts moving. Up ahead, I see Via and Alex, dressed as a sea God and Goddess. Alex, when I got here, did nothing but talk to Arachne from Two. Wonder what that's about… maybe an alliance? Or something more? I smile to myself.

The people right in front of us are Andrea and Aaron. They look kind of odd, because Andrea is a lot taller than him. They're wearing bright yellow sparkly one-pieces, the lights making them shine, and I see that there is a lightning-bolt pattern in the print.

_"And here we have District Six Tributes Andale Preen and Blaise!"_ We both wave and I blow kisses to the crowd. But… for some reason, we don't seem to be picking up a lot of Sponsors. That sucks! I need to get back to Ana!

…

Aermayliah's POV

This is incredibly, incredibly stupid. I can't believe I'm standing up here with this weakling! I mean, yeah, he's seventeen – but I can kill him _so _easily, he's too… nice! Makes me want to vomit.

We look hideous, like farmers. My idiot Stylist! What did she think she was doing? But I had to carry out my plan, so here I was – whimpering nervously as the Chariot pulled out and clutching onto Jawnri's arm and leg. I sighed to myself, this was getting pitiful.

District 7 – those disgustingly public lovebirds – are dressed up as trees. _Trees_. I'm not even joking. I mean, that might be even stupider than ours! And then there are 8 – I remember the girl's name, Kay; because she is a threat, while the boy, Nixie just… I feel sorry that his blood won't be spilt on my hands. Someone else will get him first, I'm sure. They're wearing patch worked clothes. They look a little scruffy on Nixie. But, somehow… that little bitch Kay makes it work. She's holding Nixie's hand and waving to the crowd, blowing kisses sarcastically. Nixie's waving… but who cares about him? Eyes on the prize, Aermayliah, focus on actual opponents.

_"And here comes District Nine Tributes Aermayliah Sintach and Jawnri Heave! Poor dear, she looks terrified, she better grow up fast in the Games!_" I sneer inwardly. People coo over me, pitying me as I cling to Jawnri. We're probably getting Sponsors by the dozen.

Take that, Kay.

…

Vic's POV

Savera and I look hot. Not exactly hot, as in good looking. More like hot as in… fire? My outfit matches my hair – sooty, black. We're coal. And, fabulously, our collars are paper that goes up around our heads like flames. If you didn't see the sarcasm there… you may want to get out more. I mean, yes, Stylists have _definitely_ done worse. But they've still done better.

District 10… Nyx and Manny, I think, well… they look like… and I swear their Stylists hate them… They're freaking chickens. Literally. Like, really? Are you trying to kill them before they get in the Games? Nyx looks furious standing there. Then we have District 11, with Touko and Sirch. They are dressed as… fruit? The Stylists _suck_ this year! They both look a little annoyed, though Touko's chatting to Sirch happily while she waves.

I really hope this ends soon.

_"And finally, District Twelve Tributes Savera Spectral and Vic Lapworth!"_ We're getting some Sponsors, I'm sure… but not a lot. Great, just great. Feel the sarcasm yet?

The Chariots have all come to a stop. President Scorch speaks now.

"Tributes, Happy Hunger Games!" The crowds roared. "May the odds be ever in your favor! Training shall soon begin, so be fair, have fun, and show us what you are made of! Again, Happy Hunger Games!"

It's about to get real.

...

**AN: And that's the Parade! Who are your favorites so far? Who would make good alliances? Who do you think are Careers?**


	16. Chapter 15: A Twist!

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Hunger Games

**AN: *cough* Er... I warned you! Anything can be twisted and crushed and slaughtered when I'm here. So, let me get this over with: I'm sorry! So, so, so, so, so sorry! I've been trying to sort out alliances but, due to my OCD and want to please... I kind of was trying to find a way to make everything perfect, which wasn't going to happen... *sighs* So, to try and keep myself alive... I decided to shake things up a bit. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Also, this is from the POV of all of the girls.**

...

Charly's POV

We walk down to the training center, when a freaky capitol lady with bright orange hair and bright green eyes comes in. Everyone's already here, I realize. Great, more embarrassment for me and Seven, standing out like this!

We blush as we stand here, awkwardly. The lady starts speaking.

"Hello, I'm Tangie! I was just told that we're shaking things up right now! So, it turns out that the Capitol wants something more. So, we're changing something up with the alliances!"

I hear Seven groan. I feel bad, what if this thing gets him with someone who won't let him keep up? I mean, if there's water in the arena, I doubt he'll be able to get far without assistance.

"So, we've decided to put you in groups of two, a boy and a girl. You will _not_ be with the person from your district." Well, there goes my chance at helping Seven. "These partner groups are _mandatory_. You may not kill the person you are partnered with. If you do, then there will be _dangerous consequences_. You can only kill your partner if you are the only two left." She said ominously. She looked quite hilarious trying to scare us.

"You are allowed to team up with other alliances to form larger alliances if you want. You may kill people that aren't your partner even if you are in their alliance. When the person you are partnered with dies, you may join up with _anyone_. If you want to protect yourself from them, you can make them your partner by giving them your dead partner's bracelet, which will only come off upon death. After your partner dies, you may choose a partner of either gender. Ready to begin?" We all nodded, some people trying to look brave while others looked meek and nervous. I bet I'm one of the meek ones, I mean, what if I'm with some ruthless killer who'll kill me no matter what?

But it's too late. She has an envelope. "Alliance one: Charly Ressy from Three and Vic Lapworth from Twelve!" She grabbed me and Vic, who has black hair and green eyes, and looked upset. She clamped weird black brace that said '1' on it to my wrist, and put one on Vic too.

Well, Vic doesn't seem like a bad guy. Pretty fond of his District partner though, maybe we can alliance with them?

…

Hazel's POV

Well, this is just great! Can you hear my sarcasm? Well, at least it will mean that someone won't be able to kill me.

"Alliance two: Hazel Cassida from One and Sever Sizer from Three!" What?!

So I'm with a kid who's robotic. But, doesn't that mean water will…? Great, I'm with a handicapped tribute! If we need to swim we're screwed.

We go up and get the bracelets. I don't see how this'll help, I mean, he'll just drag me down…

…

Andale's POV

I hope I'll get a strong partner that is someone I can trust. I mean, I want the partner to be worth it, but I want to be able to like them too. I was going to ally with someone weaker in the first place…

"Alliance three: Andale Preen from Six and Nixie Charlon from Eight!" Wait… is he the deaf kid?

I go up alone. I turn around and see Kay, his District partner, getting his attention and pointing up here. He looks confused. I snap and get him to look at me, his dull green eyes showing confusion as he looks first at me, then at my lips. I repeat everything important Tangie has said. His eyes widen when I get to the part about him being my partner. He blushes, possibly embarrassed that he hadn't been paying attention. But hey, it's not his fault!

We get the braces and I hear him mumble something along the lines of "You're already telling me about things I've missed. We'll do fine together." He sounds sloppy, and speaks slowly and unsurely, but that's okay! I'm glad he can speak at all. I'm used to being quiet anyways. He's right. This will be fine!

…

Andrea's POV

This is so scary, I'm about to be dumped with someone who might kill me even though we aren't allowed! I hope it's someone weak so that they won't kill me!

"Alliance four: Andrea Walf from Five and James Jek from Seven!" He's… okay. He seems nice.

He's a little shaky when we get the bracelets… this is still going to be rough. I don't even know the guy!

…

Kay's POV

It was a little sad when Nix didn't know what was going on, I mean, in our time here, he's grown on me. And that's not easy to do! Let's hope I won't have to break the rule and kill my partner…

"Alliance five: Kay Sudou from Eight and Charm Princeton from Two!" "HELL NO!" I yell.

Everyone looks at me, alarmed. Charm looks… enthralled. I'm going to have to smack that little bastard.

Okay, I might have to bend the rules a little.

…

Savera's POV

I can't believe Vic's already in an alliance! We had been thinking that we'd be together… let's hope Charly doesn't mind me tagging along…

"Alliance six: Savera Spectral from Twelve and Blaise from Six!" He shouldn't be too bad, right? He'll be okay with grouping with alliance one… right?

Right?

…

Aermayliah's POV

This is so damn stupid! I'm going to be chained to some stupid guy who's probably going to drag me down!

"Alliance seven: Aermayliah Sintach from Nine and Sirch Lichen from Eleven!"

He's damn lucky that I can't kill him. Or at least… not yet.

…

Via's POV

We've reached a new level of stupid, here at the Games. I can't believe we're being assigned mandatory partners! Mine will probably be an idiot…

"Alliance eight: Via Carell from Four and Manny McMan from Ten!" …and there's the proof. Idiot. See?

I'm starting to guess the odds aren't in my favor…

…

Jenny's POV

This is horrible! James was already taken with Andrea! That means I won't be with him… but I can still survive without him.

"Alliance nine: Jenny Jets from Seven with Aaron Niall from Five!" Great… isn't he the gay guy from Five?

But – wait yes! His District partner is James's partner! We can work together!

Maybe this'll work out after all!

…

Touko's POV

So… what's the bright side here? Um, someone won't be able to kill me, yeah! That's good, right?

"Alliance ten: Touko Revine from Eleven and Jawnri Heave from Nine!" Oh, that's nice.

He's okay, a nice guy… He's an orphan, that's too bad, maybe he'll be used to quiet? He better be, since I'm practically mute.

Let's see if this works!

…

Nyx's POV

This is bizarre. I'm not sure if I like this or not… I just wonder who'll I'll get. I mean, I'm not exactly happy at all that now there are MORE rules! Give us some FREEDOM will you?

"Alliance eleven: Nyx Willen from Ten and Alex Stone from Four!"

He's actually pretty cool, so maybe this will work out. He's strong, smart, tough… maybe this is the one restriction I can live with.

Not.

…

Arachne's POV

Fabulous… there's only one guy left…

"Which means Alliance twelve is: Arachne Web from Two and Nial Falls from One! A partnership of what should be Careers!"

I watch as Nial blushes. Poor kid. This'll cream him. So, maybe I'll be able to help him out.

But why are we still standing here? Let's get training already!

...

**AN: That's done. SO... what are your thoughts? This was a bad chapter, I know... but I needed to update! Now, to those of you who offered up tributes... Which alliance teams do you want to put together! If you don't answer, I step in. And when I step in... well, you've seen the crazy things that can happen. These pairs were COMPLETELY random BTW. Thank you random name generator!**

**IMPORTANT: I promised someone out there that I would let their tribute kill someone specific... ._. And now I don't know who the killer is! I know who they want to kill (but won't say who for the sake of their creator). So, please be honest, I'll be checking my PMs to see i you're lying or not! (Please PM me if you are said creator of the killer, do not leave it in a review.)**


	17. Chapter 16: Training Day 1

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Hunger Games

**AN: The Training chapters will be from certain guys' POVs, as the girls got a whole chapter to themselves.**

...

Aaron's POV

I sigh; we are in the Training Area. I'm with Jenny, who's a year older than me. She's nice, but looks a bit forlorn. I guess she was hoping to be with her boyfriend. Well… it's no good to have a partner that's a bit too upset to concentrate.

I walk over to Andrea, from my District. Like I've said before, she's nice; I thought I might alliance with her. Coincidently… her partner is James, from Jenny's District. This should work.

"Hey Andrea." "Aaron? What do you want?" Sheesh, she seems a little jumpy. "Nothing! I was just thinking, in the beginning I was hoping we could be in an alliance. Can we still be?"

James flicks his eyes up from nearby. "Are you Jenny's partner?" Of course. "Yes, I am."

James nods at Andrea. "Well? I'm down with it." She looks nervous. Come on, it's not like it's a hard decision!

"Well… alright. I see no harm in it." James smiles and I hear Jenny run up. "We're in an alliance! Awesome!" she hugs James.

This will go well, if they don't get too… distracted.

…

Blaise's POV

I'm with Savera. She seems plenty nice, and tough. She's tall too, though not quite as tall as me. We're working with bows and arrows – she keeps saying that's she's awful so she wants to practice and I have nothing better to do.

And that's when Vic appears.

"Hello Savera, Blaise." He shifts uncomfortably. He's a very awkward person. More awkward than I am and we're both fifteen.

"Yes, Vic?" I say softly, but lightly, as I shoot an arrow into the right-shoulder of the dummy. Damn, that's not good enough.

And then he starts speaking very, very quickly. "I was wondering if, you know, we can all be a big alliance, you know, with you two and Charly? Would that be okay because I was thinking that it'd be nice to have a couple more people working with us…" he blushed beat red, looking up at Savera. Oh… I see how it is.

But Savera obviously doesn't. She, as she shoots an arrow into the same dummy's knee, says "What does Charly think about this?" "About what?"

Charly's come over. I guess Vic didn't clear this with her…

"He asked if we could be in an alliance with you both." I said quietly. She glanced at me and back at Vic. "Well, I guess that's fine. So long as neither of them _back stab _us." She says this with a bit of harshness, but I can tell it's used to cover up un-sureness.

Vic decides to reassure her. "Don't worry Charly, I know Savera, she won't do that." Savera nods. Charly, being smart, turns to me.

"And you, Blaise?" I think for a moment.

"I won't promise that. This _is _the Hunger Games, Charly. And I plan to win. But, for a while, I'll help you guys out. But as soon as I think that it's getting close… well let's hope for your sakes that we've split by then. I don't belong here, so I'm getting back."

She smiles a little, as if satisfied. "Fair enough. Fine, we'll have an alliance. Groups… one and six."

Someone who knows what you have to do to win these Games. It's not about getting together – if you get too friendly, you can't win. And I mean to win.

...

**AN: Thoughts? And I've decided what alliances will come to be. SO... stay tuned!**

**IMPORTANT: I promised someone out there that I would let their tribute kill someone specific... ._. And now I don't know who the killer is! I know who they want to kill (but won't say who for the sake of their creator). So, please be honest, I'll be checking my PMs to see i you're lying or not! (Please PM me if you are said creator of the killer, do not leave it in a review.) I DON'T WANT TO ACCIDENTLY KILL THE KILLER BEFORE THEY KILL WHO THE WANTED TO KILL, SO HURRY.**


	18. Chapter 17: Training Day 2

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Hunger Games

**AN: The Training chapters will be from certain guys' POVs, as the girls got a whole chapter to themselves.**

...

Alex's POV

I'm with Nyx Willen. I talked to her yesterday, and got to know her a bit. Well, she's pretty good. She's a year older than me, and filled with a wild, passionate determination. To get back to her sister, I think. I watched her Reaping. Manny Volunteered for her brother. That must have been a scare.

I watch as Arachne comes over, dragging Nial with her. Poor kid, he's terrified of the Games. I don't blame him, he's only twelve.

Arachne smiles at me, her dark blue eyes shining. I find myself smiling back. She's pretty… nice. I hear Nial say "Why are you blushing Alex?"

Oh my God! I'm blushing? I see Nyx smirk a little. Er…

"I was just wondering if we could have an alliance." Arachne says calmly. I snap back to reality.

"Oh, an alliance? Sounds interesting." Nyx nods. Arachne smiles, almost apologetically, "Nial here is hoping for as many friends as possible. My spiders don't seem to be enough for him."

I find myself laughing a little at her spider remark. Nyx smiles at it. "We don't have a lot of height on this team, do we…?" She's right. Nial's a little twelve year old, and I'm short for a guy, Arachne, though my age, is shorter than me, and Nyx, though the oldest, is actually quite small.

"Lots of strength in small packages… like spiders?" I suggest. Arachne gives this huge smile. "Nice! We'll get along fine."

Our team's pretty tough. The others better watch out.

…

Nixie's POV

That whole partner thing with the capitol lady – I don't know her name – and… Andale, I think – Kay attempted to tell me about the other tributes – was embarrassing. But Andale was nice about it… she explained it to me even though it must have been embarrassing for her.

She keeps looking at me weird. I think she's my age, but she keeps looking up at me. She knows I'm deaf… all of the tributes do. I think that makes her kind of want to look out for me but there's one little thing that makes it awkward:

I'm about six feet tall. I'm really a big guy, for fifteen. I'm well built, tall… while Andale's slim and quite a bit shorter than me. My family has found that… I'm hard to look after… and I don't want to be looked after, I can take care of myself!

I see Kay come over, looking more annoyed than usual, with Charm on her heels. I think he's taken a liking to her. And that does _not_ make her happy.

She's talked to me about that before. About how she's a _very_ popular girl back at our District. Don't I know it! She's a couple grades above me at school, but everyone knows her. She's pretty, smart, talented seamstress… and completely unavailable. But I'm not really interested in a girlfriend… so, we get along fine.

I can see why Charm does not appeal to her.

She looks at me, and nods. I think she says "Team?" and sticks out her hand, with the bracelet saying '5' on it. She didn't use the weird, big word that Andale had used before. Uh-lie-ants? Whatever. I can't tell, Pixie never taught me _that_ word. I look at Andale, and she shrugs. I shake Kay's hand. She looks relieved, before looking back at Charm.

Andale says something I don't catch, causing Charm to look horrified… which is quite amusing. I'm not sure who is older, Charm or Kay, I think they're both seventeen… but one thing's for sure: Charm's a pushover.

Between Charm's weakness, my disability, Kay's attitude, and Andale's… awkwardness 'talking' to me… this is not going to be easy.

...

**AN: Thoughts?**

**IMPORTANT: I promised someone out there that I would let their tribute kill someone specific... ._. And now I don't know who the killer is! I know who they want to kill (but won't say who for the sake of their creator). So, please be honest, I'll be checking my PMs to see i you're lying or not! (Please PM me if you are said creator of the killer, do not leave it in a review.) I DON'T WANT TO ACCIDENTLY KILL THE KILLER BEFORE THEY KILL WHO THE WANTED TO KILL, SO HURRY.**


	19. Chapter 18: Training Day 3

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Hunger Games

**AN: The Training chapters will be from certain guys' POVs, as the girls got a whole chapter to themselves. Also, I have a poll up about this fic. CHECK IT OUT! :D**

...

Jawnri's POV

I don't like this partner thing. I mean, Touko's fine, but… I feel weighted down. I don't feel like she's going to be a huge help… I've analyzed her. Luckily, I see no harm in her. Except… she seems to want to know a lot about me, and I'm a little touchy about that.

I've told her about how my mother died giving birth to me, and how my father killed himself when I was eight. My sister was even killed by her husband. She pities me, being an orphan. I don't need pity though. I just don't want to hurt her feelings by saying that…

The only thing I haven't told her about is… Ally.

"Hi Jawnri!" Guess she's ready to start… wait. She's got, like, four other people with her…

Including Aermayliah. The one person I wanted to avoid most in the Games. And my partner has her with her.

I instantly do a quick analyze of all of these people. Alliance Two: Hazel and Seven. Hazel... she's violent, and a bit aggressive. Swears a bit… I like her more than Aermayliah, that's something.

Seven. The kid's only thirteen! And he has a robotic arm to boot. A robotic arm! But so far, I like him better than Touko, Aermayliah, and Hazel. I mean, I can tell he's smart by the way he holds himself, and he doesn't want people to underestimate him. He seems to really take these Games seriously. I can appreciate that, seeing as I don't want to be dragged down.

Then we have Alliance Seven – wouldn't it have been ironic if Seven had been in it? – Aermayliah and Sirch. I already know Aermayliah… she's so timid, so frail, so frightened of everything. But she's so frustrating! I mean, she just feels so… fake! The way she'll curl into me on the couch when we watch the Reapings, as if I'm the only thing she has left. The way her small fingers clutch at me – they don't feel friendly. I've still decided to avoid her.

Sirch actually seems okay. A bit quiet, and tough. But I can respect that. Fellow orphans, right? Not… not bitter orphans like Hazel. I… I think I can trust him.

Why am I thinking about trusting them? Because I know Touko well enough to know that glow in her eyes.

"So, Jawnri, I was thinking – how about some alliances? I mean, it would help us in the Games, it would help a lot! It would make it easier for us and I'm _sure_ that they won't go against us for a while. They said so! What do you think?"

I looked at Hazel and Seven – they clearly didn't like each other. Seven especially looked very uncomfortable. I raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Hazel gave a grumpy sigh and Seven looked exasperating, raising his arms in defeat. "She won't talk to me and it's been _three days_! I've said we needed an alliance – let's face it, if there is _any_ water I'm screwed in this Arena! And Hazel's small too," but not nearly as small and skinny as _him_… poor kid "so she can't help me at all!" His brown eyes widened helplessly. I felt suddenly bad for him… "And Hazel won't talk to me because she says that I have six siblings and parents, and a brother-in-law! She won't even admit that my parents are… dead! She says I have a 'big happy family' so she doesn't like me…"

I find myself frowning sympathetically for the kid. I didn't realize that he was an orphan like me and Sirch. I mean, Sirch and I have no family yet… but Hazel's treating her fellow orphan roughly. She could be a bit more, I don't know, _understanding_. He's only a kid!

And wasn't my job back at my District to look out for my fellow young orphans? To watch after all of the other kids?

I find myself reaching out my arm to shake his. I realize a bit late that it's his robotic arm – it feels so normal. He's not as disabled as he may think he is. "Welcome to the Alliance." Touko says cheerfully.

I turn to Aermayliah and Sirch. He's got his hand on her shoulder, as if to comfort her. I guess she's been making him soften up on her. "May as well… let you guys in too."

I instantly know that I won't regret letting Sirch in, at least not for a while.

But Aermayliah? Unless my 'gift' has gone wonky… I may regret her almost instantly.

…

Manny's POV

This _sucks_! No one wants to be in an alliance with me and Via! I don't see _why_. I mean, I'm so awesome. Must be Via's problem.

I mean, I'm just so _amazing_. "I'm strong and powerful and smart and-" "AND YOU'RE ABOUT TO SHUT UP!"

She glares at me with those… big… sea blue eyes. And she has the _perfect_ body, and lovely black hair. And… she hates me.

I don't see why! I'm _perfect_. Maybe _that's_ why the others won't alliance with us. Because she doesn't accept my perfection.

"It's not my fault that the others don't like you!" Suddenly something hard cracks against my cheek and I spit blood out.

The bitch smacked me! She's two years younger and a _girl_. What does she is?!

If only I could kill her!

...

**AN: Thoughts?**

**Alliances: (Notice the names are organized. It is not from best-to-worst, or favoritism. It is alphabetical. That is what my OCD mind does. And that the Alliances are not sorted from best-to-worse, but by number order, for the most part.)**

**One and Six: Blaise, Charly, Savera, Vic.**

**Two, Seven, and Ten: Aermayliah, Hazel, Jawnri, Seven, Sirch, Touko. (Otherwise known as the orphan Alliance. Notice only Touko's and Aermayliah's fathers are alive out of ALL of their parents.)**

**Three and Five: Andale, Charm, Kay, Nixie.**

**Four and Nine: Aaron, Andrea, James, Jenny.**

**Eight: Manny, Via. (The loners.)**

**Eleven and Twelve: Alex, Arachne, Nial, Nyx.**

**Favorite alliances? Don't forget my poll!**

**IMPORTANT: I promised someone out there that I would let their tribute kill someone specific... ._. And now I don't know who the killer is! I know who they want to kill (but won't say who for the sake of their creator). So, please be honest, I'll be checking my PMs to see i you're lying or not! (Please PM me if you are said creator of the killer, do not leave it in a review.) I DON'T WANT TO ACCIDENTLY KILL THE KILLER BEFORE THEY KILL WHO THE WANTED TO KILL, SO HURRY.**


	20. Chapter 19: Judging

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Hunger Games

**AN: From everyone's POV. Yep, this is a long one. Check out my poll!**

...

Nial's POV

I'm so terrified right now. I'm in Judging right now. Head Gamemaker Lucila is freaking me out! She's so strict! She's got sharp gray eyes that won't leave me, and her gold and black streaked hair is pulled back in a harsh bun.

I can't do anything! What am I supposed to do?

I take a deep breath, feeling scared tears sting my eyes. I don't want to let Arachne down!

I run my hand through my blond buzz-cut. What to do…

Nothing that takes a lot of physical feat. I've got asthma… My aim's _horrible_…

So, I do what I can… I try to throw a large ball.

And somehow, I fail even doing _that_.

Lucila looks at me with disgust. "So… Next."

…

Hazel's POV

I may have gone overboard. If there _is_ such a thing in the Hunger Games.

I showed them _everything. _Every little trick I know! I throw knives at the dummies, pretty much perfect every time. I show off knowledge of poisons and even explosives!

I bet Nial sucked. Serves him for being such a baby!

I _know_ Lucila was impressed.

…

Charm's POV

I grab of axes, spears, and knives. I throw them, over, and over, and over, and over. I shouldn't have to do this! They should already give me a twelve!

I'll make my father make them!

…

Arachne's POV

I grab some knives. The dummies already look a little beat up. Knives in the heart, a couple of spears on their feet… there's an axe in one of their wrists! What's that about!

I throw a knife. A little to the right of the heart. I twitch suddenly, and look up. Head Gamemaker Lucila is staring at me. In. The. Eyes.

My upper lip twitches and I turn back to the dummies. I throw another. This one was a bit into the stomach. But there's something still.

She's still glaring directly in my eyes.

I feel hot, searing rage bubbling up in my chest. I, snarling, throw a knife at her.

I watch with satisfaction as she hits the floor. It hits the wall. I realize this was my best throw yet

It should've hit her directly in the heart.

…

Seven's POV

I was in the room for one second before I ran and hid. I hear Lucila call out.

"Where'd you go, little boy?" I'm ticked now. Did she call me a little boy? But her voice is soft.

Almost like she cares! This is the Hunger Games!

I yell out, making my exasperated tone obvious. "I'm _hiding_. How else will I hide from other tributes?" I come out, rolling my eyes. "I'm small, may as well _use_ that." She nods. She's actually listening to me!

I grab some paints and quickly camouflage myself. Lucila nods, as if impressed. This must be a dream. The Head Gamemaker seems impressed… with me?

Finally I solve some puzzles and riddles that I have her ask me. I'm smart, which I guess is one of my best qualities.

I don't think I did that bad!

…

Charly's POV

I think I'll be both simple and flashy. Lucila looks a bit bored, as if she's already been thoroughly impressed. Great.

I practice some martial arts and hand-to-hand combat skills. Not impressed. Well, that was the simple part. Time for the flashy!

I dig through the weapons, hearing a few Gamemakers yawn to unnerve me. But one yawn – Lucila's – turns into a gasp when I come out with my prize.

A lovely chainsaw. A wonderful, powerful, chainsaw.

With a smile on my face, I run at the dummies, slashing through them while the chainsaw whirs. Lucila looks horrified.

Finally, the dummies are destroyed. I watch Lucila snap for others to get more. I curtsy.

Lucila nods warily. "No one's ever tried a chainsaw before." "Just make sure it's in the Games!" I snap.

"You may go."

…

Alex's POV

I don't like this. I don't like this at all. Performing for Gamemakers! I'd rather just kill myself now.

I take a couple of spears and throw them, each spearing a dummy through the heart. I look up to see Head Gamemaker Lucila nodding, looking impressed. But that's when I lost it.

I felt hot, angry tears come to my eyes and felt my face grow red and jaw clenched. To get my mind of my anger, I went to pick up a knife.

I look back at Lucila and the other Gamemakers. I try and think _throw the knife at the dummy!_ …But all I can think is _they're the reason Mom is dead!_

Mom wouldn't let me go to my first Reaping. When I was twelve, the Capitol almost regained control, and tried to force the Games back on us, though it didn't last long. So, when I was twelve, the tried to Reap us. Mom wouldn't let me go. The next day, Peacekeepers came and asked for a word. I went to the door and listened. They told her they were taking her to the Capitol for interrogation. I heard that the Gamemakers would be involved. They must have killed her! I _know _they did!

Again, I try to think _throw the knife at the dummy!_ Instead, all I get is… _throw the knife!_

So, I listen to that little thought. And I throw the knife… at Lucila. She, looking cross, squeals, diving to the side. My vision blurs and I wipe my eyes a little.

That was for Mom.

…

Via's POV

I walk in to see Lucila looking spitting mad. That's great.

I grab a spear and climb a rock wall near a dummy. When I reach the top, I jump, diving at the dummy.

Perfect hit. Sure, the impact was a bit rough for me, but whatever.

That'll dazzle them.

…

Aaron's POV

I do practically nothing before losing my temper. I throw knives and spears.

When I turn to the Gamemakers, I see that they're unimpressed. Lucila even rolls her eyes.

I clench my teeth, and I know I'm done. "You little bitch of a Gamemaker! You better damn give me a hell of a score!" And I roll my eyes back.

She looks furious. Perfect.

…

Andrea's POV

The Gamemakers aren't happy so I'll make this quick. Just a few quick, perfect shots with a bow and arrows and some spears.

I'm ready to leave when Lucila turns to me. "Very well, tribute. Thank you for not trying to kill us like District Four boy and District Two girl has already attempted. You may leave."

Wow! Two murder attempts already? We're not even half way through!

…

Blaise's POV

I feel like they're getting tired. I decide not to waste their time, just some camouflage and some basic knife throwing.

This is getting tiring.

…

Andale's POV

Any weapon that involves good aim, I use.

But I don't think that's very impressive.

…

James's POV

I find a still-sharp axe. I start to attack the dummies, ripping them to shreads. When I look up at the Gamemakers, I see that some of them are getting drunk or tired. This early?

Jenny's not going to be pleased.

…

Jenny's POV

I pick up a wild sword. I throw it up, and catch it _without_ losing an arm. I make a few quick, clean cuts through the dummies. It's actually pretty good.

But when I see the Gamemakers, I realize that some are more than tipsy. How can I tell just how drunk they're getting?

Well, one of the younger guys is attempting to flirt with me. That says something.

I scowl, rolling my eyes. Before Lucila gets a chance, I say "I'll be going now!" and let myself out.

…

Nixie's POV

Well, I think I've decided what the best weapon for me is. I can't use anything up close, as my inability to hear would worsen my chances. So, I need something long-range.

I chose a dart gun. I stand all the way against the wall, and shoot. Dang it! Hit the right arm. I wish my aim was better…

I try again. This time, it pierces the stomach, and another goes into the dummy's throat. I look up at the Gamemakers, who aren't really paying attention.

I stand there for ten minutes, when, _finally_, the Gamemaker who seems in charge turn, looking annoyed. A look of realization comes over her and she turns to the others, and I assume she yells a lot at them before turning back around.

She looks at me, and says very, _very_ slowly, as if I'm a small child, what I think is "You. Are. Done. You. May. Go. Now."

I scowl, rolling my eyes. She must have been telling me to leave for a while now, but didn't realize I was the _deaf one_.

May as well leave. It's _long_ overdue.

...

Kay's POV

I grit my teeth, holding a knife in each hand. Before I go, I yell, "Hey idiots! Pay attention!" to get them to watch me.

I'm in my zone. Those dummies are no more than cloth, stuffing, and thread. And I can work with that. It's what I've done for quite a bit of my life.

I yell, charging like a madwoman and slash through all of them. I think Lucila's impressed.

I nod, as more goons come in to replace the old, shredded dummies.

"Very good, you may go now."

Oh, I may, may I? I wouldn't have it any other way.

…

Jawnri's POV

I take a sickle. I don't like this, this showing off. I'm a naturally shy person, so this isn't… my thing.

What I do is pretty simple. I mean, I just rip the dummies open with the sickle. Not hard.

Unfortunately for me the Gamemakers are tired and ready to pass out by now. Most are already drunk on their special, Capitol wine. They deserve to get drunk on their wealth, I mean, over consumption will do that to you.

I don't think I caught their attention. Not at all.

…

Aermayliah's POV

Time to up the action. I can't act like a scardy-brat for the Gamemakers. I have to impress them if I want to have the beautiful water of life on my hands, staining them red.

First, to get their attention, I move a bunch of heavy, loud stuff around the room, setting up an obstacle course. The loud squeaks, of course, got their attention, the bloated bastards drunk on wine.

Then, I decide to give them a bit of my wonderful attitude. I snap, and hiss "Time me bitch." Head Gamemaker Lucila brings out a stopwatch.

I run the course, making record time. At the end of it, there is a huge stack of ripped dummies that I need to jump over. So, for a bit of flair, I do, and do a summersault. I land perfectly, _as always._

I bow to them, taking them by surprise. I must keep them, and all the other tributes guessing. I rattle my bone-bracelet, almost self-consciously.

"You may go…" Lucila says slowly.

Those tributes better watch out.

…

Manny's POV

This is stupid I just sat there and yelled at them telling them how freaking amazing I was. How could I be any better?

…

Nyx's POV

It looks like someone did quite a course. I run around, swinging on some of the obstacles, to show my agility. I go into a tuck-and-roll, before coming up with a small bow and arrow. They look surprised, wondering how I got it.

I shoot the dummies, slicing through their necks and hearts. Finally, I use a couple of knives.

It was a pretty spectacular performance. Let's just hope those judges understood that.

…

Sirch's POV

I pick up a gently used sword. I go forward, slicing three heads off. Of the dummies, don't worry.

Unfortunately, it seems to be an effort wasted. They're all too drunk to care.

…

Touko's POV

I tried knives. Didn't go well, sadly. I've got terrible aim and the judges were wonky. I couldn't think of anything else!

Oh well, what's the worst that could happen? It's not like my score means I'll lose automatically!

…

Vic's POV

I grab a spear. That's really all I'm good with. I twirl it over my head – not an easy feat for the size of this spear – and throw it a bit. The judges seem unimpressed.

Some of those bastards are even asleep, passed out from alcohol! That's just my luck!

…

Savera's POV

I decide that I'll try though the judges are obviously not paying attention. I show them my absolutely perfect aim, and how I can easily throw sharp objects like knives.

But I know I'm done. Why?

Because by now, even Lucila, Head Gamemaker, is passed out.

...

**Alliances:**

**One and Six: Blaise, Charly, Savera, Vic.**

**Two, Seven, and Ten: Aermayliah, Hazel, Jawnri, Seven, Sirch, Touko.**

**Three and Five: Andale, Charm, Kay, Nixie.**

**Four and Nine: Aaron, Andrea, James, Jenny.**

**Eight: Manny, Via.**

**Eleven and Twelve: Alex, Arachne, Nial, Nyx.**

**IMPORTANT: I promised someone out there that I would let their tribute kill someone specific... ._. And now I don't know who the killer is! I know who they want to kill (but won't say who for the sake of their creator). So, please be honest, I'll be checking my PMs to see i you're lying or not! (Please PM me if you are said creator of the killer, do not leave it in a review.) I DON'T WANT TO ACCIDENTLY KILL THE KILLER BEFORE THEY KILL WHO THE WANTED TO KILL, SO HURRY.**


	21. Chapter 20: Scores

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Hunger Games

**AN: So, due to a power failure, (thanks to an idiot driver hitting a powerline) I was released from school three hours early. So, I used those hours appropriately- I wrote this! If I hadn't used that time, you may not have even gotten this today. Don't forget to check out my poll! Also, Soul-14 is doing another SYOT! Send in your tributes NOW! I command you! ;)**

...

Nial's POV

Hazel and I are sitting in our room, our bracelets dangling meekly. I don't know if I like this partner system or not, because my partner could still kill me… though I don't think Arachne's the kind of person who'd do that.

My score's the first one out of all twenty-four to come up and…

I yelp. It's a _one_! Out of _Twelve_! I can hear Hazel snickering beside me. "Man Nial, you suck."

Her score comes up next. It's a nine. That's loads better, it's really good!

"Like I told you, Nial, you're going to _die_."

…

Charm's POV

That creepy spider girl _Arachne_ and I are sitting on the lovely stuffed chairs. I, of course, am sitting as far away as possible from _her_.

My score comes up first. It's a three! What? How did they get a _three_ out of _moi_? How! My father will hear about this!

Oh yes, and filthy Arachne pulls off an eight. That's not bad…

HOW THE HECK DID SHE GET AND EIGHT AND I A THREE?!

…

Charly's POV

Seven tells me about how he thinks that Lucila was impressed with him and sounded as if she was nice to him… it was bizarre. But, now his score is up.

He got a ten! What the – that's amazing! I can't remember the last time a thirteen year old got a ten!

He's smiling so wide – it's adorable. And that's when my score comes up.

It's a ten too! Oh my God! I grab Seven in a tight, excited hug. I can't believe we did so well!

But unfortunately… Seven's my enemy.

…

Alex's POV

Well, Via got an eight. That's not bad… Arachne got an eight too. Nial only got a one though!

I look back at the screen. I… I… somehow pulled off a nine. I thought for sure I was screwed because of the knife…

Those Gamemakers sure love to build this Game with a lot of twists.

…

Andrea's POV

I wonder how Aaron and I did. They're about to show his score…

What the hell? He got a four! I don't even care when I see that I got an eight, I just turn on him.

"What the hell did you do Aaron! You're better than that!"

He shrugged, and said calmly. "I called Head Gamemaker Lucila a bitch."

I groan, sitting on the couch again. That attitude might just kill us!

…

Blaise's POV

Oh great… I got a five. Andale got a six, so it's not like she's a whole ton better than me. She seems more concerned about my score than her own, actually. Which is weird, since we aren't even allies.

"How'd you get a five, Blaise! I know you're better than that." She actually sounds concerned.

"I… may have aimed for a low score." "Why the hell would you try that, idiot!" she says, almost betrayed. Weird.

"To throw everyone off." Her green eyes widen. "Oh…"

My strategy is a complicated one.

…

James's POV

Well, Andrea got an eight and Aaron got a four… so we aren't doing perfect. Andrea ought to make sure her friend picks up the slack, wonder what he did!

Jenny points at the screen, a smile lighting up her beautiful face. I turn. I got a nine! Great! A second later, another nine comes up. We both got nines!

I turn back to her, kissing her gently before pulling back. "We are amazing together." "Yes," she says, brushing my brown hair back. "We are."

…

Kay's POV

So far Charm – the fucking spoiled bastard – has a three, and Andale has a six. I sigh. Obviously my team is not known to perfection. My whole life is based around some kind of perfection! I try so hard to make sure my damn work is always at its best. I keep my body at its best too. But this – this I can't work with!

Nix gets a seven. That is okay… I guess he might have run into a difficulty. I look at him questioningly, and he sees me. He mumbles "Weren't paying attention. I have bad aim. They got annoyed." Oh, I see.

Then my score comes up. I see the flash of eleven. I jump up, screaming "HELL TO THE YES!" Nix looks very alarmed, not knowing what I was yelling as I had turned away from him. I pointed at the screen and he nods, "Oh…"

I laugh, and actually hug him. I haven't hugged a boy in forever, so I'm shocked when I suddenly find his nervous arms around me, and my arms around his neck.

I hear his awkward mutter "You are happy, I see." I pull back. "Oh, sorry about that." I say, making sure he's watching my mouth. "A little bit of uncontrollable ecstasy." I watch as his dark green eyes show confusion. Oh – oops. He was pretty young when he became deaf. "I mean… I was really happy." He nods.

I look back at my score. _Finally_, something I can work with!

…

Jawnri's POV

Aermayliah's sitting too close. So far, our alliance has the scores of nine and ten, supplied by Hazel and Seven. Pretty amazing, I didn't know they had it in them.

I wait nervously for our scores. And my suspicion is confirmed: I got a five. That's not good.

I feel Aermayliah pat my shoulder sympathetically, but all it really does is send an icy shiver up my spine. And then she squeals as her score comes up.

It's an eleven.

She throws herself on me, making weird happy noises, and starts going on about how she was sure she wouldn't do that well, and how she's so, _so_ surprised.

But this just clicks something in my brain. How on earth did _she_ get an eleven, when while we were training she flinched at the sight of _everything_.

Makes me get a sick feeling, when I'm reminded that I'm on her alliance.

…

Nyx's POV

My team so far has a one, eight, and a nine. Alex is pulling through, and so is Arachne. Let's hope I do well…

Manny got a one! Oh my God, that's hilarious. He looks appalled, and I'm snickering here a little at it. "What did you do?" He breathes, stunned for once in his life.

"I told them how great I was so I had to get the best score…" I start laughing a little harder.

Then his face looks even more dumbstruck. "Nyx…" "What?" I turn. I got a ten! A ten! Better than Alex!

But I can guess which partnership is going to be pulling the weight of this alliance…

…

Sirch's POV

We've pulled together a nine, ten, eleven, and five so far. Not bad, that's actually pretty good. I guess we're the Careers of this Games… almost. I can't see Seven, Aermayliah, Jawnri, or Touko being a Career though. Me, I could handle it. Hazel? She was raised a Career. And that girl from Three… Charly. She got a ten… that's quite intriguing.

I wait for the scores to come up. Mine's first.

Five. Not bad. Then is Touko's… a three. She shakes her head, tears in her eyes. "I knew it! I knew I was bad! My aim's awful!"

Ouch. District Eleven did not do well this time.

…

Vic's POV

Savera has been talking about how damn mad she is at the Gamemakers.

But I think we came off easy: We both got sevens. With the amount of _enthusiasm_ the judges had for us, we could've done worse.

I just want these Games to be over.

...

**AN: No 12s! Whoa... sheesh, I'm harsh. Now time for some OCD organization.**

Scores:

Nial Falls-1

Hazel Cassida-9

Charm Princeton-3

Arachne Web-8

Seven Sizer-10

Charly Ressy-10

Alex Stone-9

Via Carell-8

Aaron Niall-4

Andrea Walf-8

Blaise-5

Andale Preen-6

James Jek-9

Jenny Jets-9

Nixie Charlon-7

Kay Sudou-11

Jawnri Heave-5

Aermayliah Sintach-11

Manny McMan-1

Nyx Willen-10

Sirch Lichen-5

Touko Revine-3

Vic Lapworth-7

Savera Spectral-7

Best to worse: (alphabetical of course): **(11)** Aermayliah, Kay **(10)** Charly, Nyx, Seven **(9) **Alex, Hazel, James, Jenny **(8)** Andrea, Arachne, Via **(7) **Nixie, Savera, Vic **(6)** Andale **(5)** Blaise, Jawnri, Sirch **(4) **Aaron **(3) **Charm, Touko **(1)** Manny, Nial.

**Alliances:**

**One and Six: Blaise, Charly, Savera, Vic. (5, 10, 7, 7. Total Score:29)**

**Two, Seven, and Ten: Aermayliah, Hazel, Jawnri, Seven, Sirch, Touko. (11, 9, 5, 10, 5, 3. Total Score: 43)**

**Three and Five: Andale, Charm, Kay, Nixie. (6, 3, 11, 7. Total Score: 27)**

**Four and Nine: Aaron, Andrea, James, Jenny. (4, 8, 9, 9. Total Score: 30)**

**Eight: Manny, Via. (1, 8. Total Score: 9)**

**Eleven and Twelve: Alex, Arachne, Nial, Nyx. (9, 8, 1, 10. Total Score: 28)**

**IMPORTANT: I promised someone out there that I would let their tribute kill someone specific... ._. And now I don't know who the killer is! I know who they want to kill (but won't say who for the sake of their creator). So, please be honest, I'll be checking my PMs to see i you're lying or not! (Please PM me if you are said creator of the killer, do not leave it in a review.) I DON'T WANT TO ACCIDENTLY KILL THE KILLER BEFORE THEY KILL WHO THE WANTED TO KILL, SO HURRY.**


	22. Chapter 21: Interviews PART 1

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Hunger Games

**AN: AAAND I'm back! I've decided, due to length and detail, to split the Interviews in HALF. Yeah, I had to do them all and they're just SO long... -_-' Besides, this way you get to read some and a bit more later! Oh yes, Nikole A, recognize Ethica? It is now the couple name Danging Tiger and I made for you and your BOYFRIEND! :P Also, lovely readers, don't forget to check out my poll and the FABULOUS SYOTs made by Soul-14, Steven-B, and Nikole A. They all need tributes, so go to their profiles!**

...

Hazel's POV

We're waiting in line. I wear a black dress, it's tight at the top and flares out with silver netting at the bottom. That's when I hear it.

"Here's your master of hosts, Ethica!"

I go out on stage, to sit near Ethica, who has bright purple hair with orange streaks, the purple is frizzy while the orange is curly… the Capitol breeds psychos. Her eyes are silver, and shine like Seven's arm. Seven. I hate him and his perfect family.

"So, Hazel! How are you warming up to the Games? How do you like your partner?"

My eyes widen, I'm sure. "Seven… he's…" I make up my mind. The Capitol won't sponsor me otherwise. "He's so amazing and adorable! I mean, have you seen him?" Hey, if they sponsor him, they're also sponsoring _me_.

I play around with Ethica a bit, showing my childish yet devious side. Finally, it's over.

Thank God.

…

Nial's POV

My interview was so awkward! I said practically nothing!

"So, Nial… tough break on the score. How do you feel about your partner, Arachne? Will she help or hinder you in the Games?"

I laugh nervously. "Well, seeing my score, and hers, she'll obviously help. She's nice enough."

And that, folks, was pretty much it.

…

Arachne's POV

Nial was nice enough in his interview about me. I wear a black dress, and I walk in waving and smiling.

"So, Arachne, how's Nial?" "Oh, he's such a sweet kid." I say serenely. "Anything else?" "No, I just feel a bit bad for him. I mean, he's only twelve, and he was dumped into these Games so abruptly!" I watch as Ethica nods sympathetically, her odd hair bouncing.

"Arachne, sources – which won't be named!" she adds, smiling and winking at the audience, "sources have reported that you seem to have caught a certain tribute's eye!"

I blush. What is she talking about? How would she know – "Perhaps a tribute's beautiful, bright green eye? Wouldn't you just love to lace your fingers through his blond locks?" I smile, "Oh… you mean Alex? Well then… I may as well share. Perhaps I do have affection for him."

I'll give these lapdogs all the juice they want – even if what I say is true.

…

Charm's POV

This freakish being, she's practically drooling over me. Well, I don't suppose she can help it. I am _me_.

I'm wearing a beautiful purple suit, shirt, and pink tie. I'm the most attractive guy here. I don't know _what_ Arachne's thinking about the District Four scum _Alex_.

"Charm… how are you?" I flash a dazzling smile that makes Ethica swoon. "I'm perfect, lovely Ethica." I take her hand and kiss it. I could swear she's blushing.

"What do you think of your partner, Kay Sudou?" I pause for a second, thinking of her flawlessness, her dark hair that's soft as my own, and her green eyes as fresh as new leaves. Her body would please a man for years.

"I see, then." "What?" I say, unaware. "You're doing the charming 'stare off into the distance'. You _like_ her Charm, don't you?" "No!" I say suddenly. "I mean, I'm much better than her."

Ethica looks shocked. "You're very brave or very stupid Charm. You are saying this even though _you_ got a three, and _she_ got an eleven?" I nod.

"You see, she may have all the…" I pause, grimacing. "tactical and physical skills, but I have, well," I flash another smile. "The charm. No one will kill me!"

What can I say? It's true.

…

Charly's POV

I wear a strapless blue dress with two-inch blue heels that hopefully will bring out my electric blue eyes, and I wear purple eye-shadow and pink lipstick. So far it seems Ethica has been asking about our partners – though Charm was a bit different. I wonder what she'll ask me!

I walk out and we shake hands, sitting back on the chairs. "So, Charly… What do you think of Vic?" "Oh, he's nice enough. But he doesn't always seem very focused in the Training." "Why do you think that is?"

I really don't know. I mean, he'll space out whenever our alliance is meeting. I wonder… "Well, maybe he likes someone in the alliance?" "Are you hoping it's you?" I keep my cool for a second. "No, more likely Savera. She is from his District and all, I think they were close."

"But no one for you at all?" I roll my eyes. "I'm not such a big romantic, honestly… no."

Why do they even care?

…

Seven's POV

I wear a bronze blazer and black pants; I can't help but think Charly did well.

When I sit down, Ethica makes to shake my hand but pulls back, biting her lip. "Ah… so, Seven. How are you warming up to Hazel?" Hazel, what a liar. Amazing and adorable? Who is she kidding! But if I rat on her, we'll lose sponsors. "She's great." Ethica nods.

"Anyone out there for you Seven?" I give her an odd look. "Are you kidding!? Fall in love, I'm only thirteen! Besides, no one will come near me because of my arm back at my District! And a relationship with someone in the Games? Highly illogical! I am not that stupid!" Ethica looks taken aback.

"So you must think you're pretty smart, then, Seven." "Well I'd have to say it's one of my only strengths. Brain over brawn, mind over matter, and the like." Obviously.

"I see. Would you mind showing the world your arm?" "Which one?" I say, sarcastically. Like I don't know. "You know, silly!"

I extend my right arm, letting it catch in the light. Ethica's eyes widen. "Oh lord, is that really it? May I touch it?" I give her a queer look but she just goes ahead and touches it anyways… creeper.

"It's so cold!" she murmurs. "Um, duh. It's metal, Ethica. It's not warm flesh with hot blood pumping through it anymore."

She looks taken aback. "So, what can your arm do?" I shrug. "It's more like what it _can't_ do. It's an arm, Ethica. It does what arms do. The only problem is that…" I pause. It wouldn't be smart to reveal my biggest weakness to the world, especially when my enemies are watching. But what are they going to do, throw water balloons at me? "You have to tell us now, Seven, you've gotten us interested!" I sigh. I may as well.

"If it touches water, it will shock me. That shock could kill me, too. If it doesn't kill me, it would badly stun or injure me." She makes a pitying noise.

Pity everywhere. I'm strong enough to handle a little water!

…

Via's POV

I'm wearing a short blue dress; it's tight at the top and loose at the bottom. It's stunning.

I walk in, and Ethica immediately starts talking. "So, Via, what do you think of Manny?"

I hold my tongue this once, before saying, slowly "He's… confident." "I see. And he got a one?" "Yes… but I got an eight." "Does that make you better, Via?"

I smirk. "Of course! I'm not an idiot, actually, I'm the brains of this partnership!"

Truer words have never been spoken.

…

Alex's POV

I'm wearing a nice sea blue suit and a black tie. I hope Ethica doesn't grill me too hard.

But, wow. Arachne's interview… was mainly about me, not Nial. She… likes me? Like… that…?

As I walk out, Ethica's eyes immediately scan my face. She smiles faintly. "Alex… You are aware that you are blushing?" "W-What?" I stammer. Oh great, I'm blushing on National television!

Ethica has a smug smile. "We'll talk about _that_ later. What do you think of your partner, Nyx?" "She's nice, and tough. She can get a little distracted though, sometimes."

"Distracted? How?" "I'm not sure. Once we were at the camouflage station with Alliance Seven – Sirch and Aermayliah – and she just couldn't do it right, kept getting distracted." Ethica puts on a thoughtful look. "I wonder why! But perhaps that is a question for her." "Yeah."

"But back to you. You seem to have quite a fan… do spiders ring a bell?" Oh. Arachne.

"Yes… I am now quite, quite aware of her affections." But Ethica leans forward, and whispers ominously, "But, Alex… do you return them? And you _are_ blushing again, dear." Fabulous.

"Well… as Seven has already mentioned this is the Hunger Games…" Wait – no, no! Would my grandfather have done this? He fought in the war for Grandma! Am I just going to let Arachne go? "But that doesn't matter, Ethica. Maybe I do love Arachne. And maybe I'm going to fight not just with her, but for her."

Lots of 'ooh' and 'aw' noises come up from the audience.

This isn't so hard.

…

Andrea's POV

I wear a beautiful emerald green dress and matching sparkly shoes. I hope I look good enough – the thought of the interview is killing me.

Ethica smiles at me and I must assume that I give a rather weak one in return. "Andrea, dear. You look stunning! What do you think of your partner, James?"

"He's very nice, and his relationship with Jenny is adorable," I find myself saying. It sounds so weak.

Ethica laughs. "Oh, really? But do you think a relationship in the Games is smart, Andrea? We have already heard Seven Sizer's opinion."

I roll my eyes, my answer instantaneous. "I quite agree with Seven, it's a rather stupid and foolish thing to be interested in another tribute for the Games, they're your enemy and will kill you if you let them. Obviously."

Ethica nods, smiling again and bobbing her head, "I see! I wonder what our thousands of viewers are thinking on this popular topic!"

What. What?

Thousands. Of. Viewers…

I feel my breathing speed up and I can swear that my heart is beating in my ears, my palms get sweaty and I start shaking.

I hate the Games! Why are so many people enthralled with them! I feel my throat catch and my eyes blur.

"Andrea? You alright, hun?" is the last thing I hear before everything goes black.

…

Aaron's POV

Oh, my God. Andrea passed out; a couple of the Capitol camera guys had to drag her away. They could've at least carried her.

Anyways, my stylist picked out a black suit and red tie. I hope it looks okay.

Ethica welcomes me when she comes out, "Ah, Aaron so nice to meet you!" "And you," I replied politely, sitting down.

"We just had quite a scare with your District partner! Has she been acting strangely lately? Has she seemed ill?" "Oh, no, not at all!" I say pleasantly. I must assume Andrea simply caught stage fright. Wouldn't put it past her.

Ethica smiles at me, "So, what do you think of your new partner, Jenny?" "Oh, she's plenty nice. Very friendly with her boyfriend, James." "That doesn't bother you at all, Aaron?" "No, why would it? If they're in love, may as well let them be happy before they die."

"Yes, of course. Do you have anyone back at home, Aaron? Some special girl?" I roll my eyes. "I thought word had gotten around Ethica. I'm gay."

Ethica blushes beat-red. "AND THIS CONCLUDES THE INTERVIEW!"

I don't get it, why can't people accept me!

…

Andale's POV

Oh my God, my stylist must _hate_ me. My dress is nice; it's long and blue and flows, but my hair… my _hair_! Okay, so I'm an orphan. We've established that. My brown hair hasn't been cleaned for a long time, and it's grown a lot. So what does my stylist do? She takes it – mind you, it's gotten down to my waist or lower – and she just chops it off! Almost all of it, she just takes these wild scissors and cuts my hair! It's a little past my ears now! Then after she brutally washes it, _twice_, she runs her fingers through it, fluffing it up. And _then_ what you ask? She dumps basically a whole jar of glitter in it! You can hardly tell it's brown!

When I walk on I can hear happy murmurs from the live Capitol crowd and Ethica squeals in joy. "Dear, your hair is splendid! I must speak to your stylist!" I know back at my District everyone – including Ana if she found a T.V. or stood in the square – is cringing at the sight of it. I might be too. I know that Blaise flinched when he saw me.

"So, Andale! You're settling in well, I see! And as I said before, your hair is wonderful!" I grimace, "Yeah. _Wonderful_. I simply _must_ speak to my Stylist about it!" I intone sarcastically.

"So, how's Nix?" Oh, yeah. Time to talk about partners. "I'm guessing there's a rather large communication problem?"

Even though Nix is my age, and he can take care of himself, I feel the sudden urge to defend him. "He's great, Ethica! He's nice and tough. I think he'll get pretty far in the Games! He already got a better score than me! He's got talent." Ethica blushes, and I get a satisfied smirk on my face.

But hey, it's the truth!

…

Blaise's POV

I wear a silvery black top, and black pants. Looks like I got off easy from Six, poor Andale must have been tortured by her Stylist. So much glitter… how is that legal?

I walk out and watch as Ethica nods at me, smiling. "Blaise. How are you?" "Fine," I mumble.

"Now Blaise, you must be seeing the trend here – what's your partner, Savera, like?" I shrug, and feel my voice shrink. "She's nice, and she's very close to Vic Lapworth." "I _see_," she says suggestively.

"Do you have anyone out there for you Blaise? Any lucky girl from Six?" I blush, and answer, looking at my feet, "Yes."

There's uproar. Ethica looks very excited and she clutches my arm tightly so that her long fingernails dig into my flesh. "What's her name!" She squeals.

I look away. "It's nothing, really. I just had a crush on this one girl… her name was Esme."

Ethica squeals again, and I feel her hand grip my chin and force my face at a camera, "You hear that Esme of Six? You're one lucky girl! It seems you have an amazing tribute in _love_ with you!" she chirps. I feel my cheeks burn.

And Andale thought she had it hard!

...

**Alliances:**

**One and Six: Blaise, Charly, Savera, Vic.**

**Two, Seven, and Ten: Aermayliah, Hazel, Jawnri, Seven, Sirch, Touko.**

**Three and Five: Andale, Charm, Kay, Nixie.**

**Four and Nine: Aaron, Andrea, James, Jenny.**

**Eight: Manny, Via.**

**Eleven and Twelve: Alex, Arachne, Nial, Nyx.**

**AN: Thoughts? Romances are getting busted, as are thoughts about partners! Ethica's quite nosy, isn't she?**


End file.
